My True Prince
by tiffany90
Summary: CHAP5!Di sudut taman,seorang pemuda berambut merah flamboyan sedang menunggu kencannya.Setiap gadis yg melewatinya menoleh,mengagumi ketampanannya."Cinta akan datang pada mereka yang mencintai dengan sungguh2".Apakah kalimat itu juga berlaku padanya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura dengan... masih rahasia. ^^. slight InoSai

* * *

><p><strong>My True Prince<strong>

Tik ,Tok… Tik,Tok..

Suasana kelas X1 IPA1 di KHS saat itu sangat hening dan mencekam. Hanya ada suara-suara goresan pulpen diselingi gerak gerik gelisah para siswa-siswi yang sedang serius mengerjakan ulangan Fisika. Saking mencekamnya, sehingga suara dentingan jarum jam pun terdengar jelas. Semakin lama waktu berlalu, semakin tinggi intensitas kegelisahan para siswa XI IPA 1 KHS itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura membolak-balik kertas ulangan Fisika itu tanpa minat. Ada 30 soal isian sedangkan dia baru mengerjakan sepuluh diantara soal-soal tersebut. Padagal, waktu tinggal 20 menit lagi dan desah-desah kegelisahan para murid semakin menjadi-jadi. Bosan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya melihat ke arah depan. Naruto udah kesekian kalinya mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya,membuat rambutnya semakin tidak berbentuk. Kiba terlihat putus asa memanjang-manjangkan lehernya mencoba melihat kertas ulangan Shikamaru yang tertutup lengan siempunya sendiri yang tertidur pulas. 'Huff, Dia pasti sudah selesai daritadi.' Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Sakura sudah kehilangan minat pada lembar jawabannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah siswi yang cerdas, tapi dia sangat sering kehilangan konsentrasi belakangan ini. Dia terlalu sering memikirkan sesosok berambut raven di sudut kanan kelas yang terlihat tenang mengerjakan soal ulangan. Tanpa sadar, kertas coret-coretannya sudah penuh dengan grafity-gravity nama sosok berambut raven itu ( tau kan, siapa?). Sejenak, Sakura terhanyut dan lupa bahwa dia sedang mengerjakan ulangan fisika, sebelum kilatan mata sensei-nya terpaksa membuatnya menoleh dari pemandangan indah di sudut kelas itu. Betul-betul bosan, Sakura melirik sebelah kirinya, ada Ino yang terlihat sudah hampir mau menangis, tak berhenti membolak-balik kertas dengan panik dan menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura memanjangkan lehernya kearah ino sedikit, dia sangat terkejut melihat kertas jawaban Ino yang empat halaman double folio sudah hampir penuh, padahal tulisannya kecil-kecil. Merasa terintimidasi, akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas ulangannya sendiri yang terisi tidak sampai dua halaman itu, membaca soal lagi berharap menemukankonsentrasinya sendiri agar bisa menambahkansesuatu pada kertas jawabannya. 'Apa saja, asal aku tidak kalah dari Ino.' Gumamnya.

_Gambarkan perbedaan usaha, energy dalam, dan kalor pada setiap proses isothermal , isokhorik, isobaric, dan adiabatic dalam bentuk grafik tekanan terhadap volume, dan turunkan rumus usaha pada setiap keadaan tersebut_!

Aha!,… Sakura teringat sesuatu tentang usaha menjadi nol apabila volume system tetap ,ketika sesuatu membuyarkan konsentrasi yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah. Diiringi langkah tegap dan pasti, Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah yang jenius maju mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya yang sudah terisi penuh pada Kabuto Sensei.

"Impresif. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha" celetuk Kabuto Sensei dengan menaikkan sebelah alis sambil membolak-balikkan lembar jawaban Sasuke dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke sambil lalu dan berjalan keluar kelas diiringi tatapan nanar para siswa KHS yang kagum pada Sasuke yang bisa menyelesaikan ulangan Fisika terlebih dahulu. Sakura menahan napas sambil termanggu memandangi pintu, beberapa detik setelah Sasuke keluar kelas.

" Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi anak-anak…" Kabuto sensei memperingatkan. Semua siswa mulai gelisah dan mulai geregetan menjawab soal ulangan Fisika yang super duper itu. Sakura tersentak kagetdan bergegas menulis jawabannya, namun dahinya mengkerut seketika. 'Tadi aku mau menulis apa ya? Oh, ya, usaha menjadi nol bila,… mmmmmm…. Ahhhhhh, aku lupa!… ' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Yak, waktunya habis. Kumpulkan dalam hitungan satu… dua… …"

"Tu-tunggu, Sensei…." Jerit anak-anak yang masih menyempatkan menulis sesuatu di kertas jawabannya dengan terburu-buru.

"…TIGA! Oke, kalau tidak ada yang mau mengumpulkan ,tidak apa-apa." Kabuto-sensei berjalan sigap ke pintu keluar dengan dingin dan tidak peduli, sementara semua siswa serabutan maju ke depan mengumpulkan pekerjaannya. Setelah satu dua jeritan, beberapa decitan meja dan kursi serta gemuruh hentakan kaki, akhirnya semua anak berhasil mengumpulkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa anak mengumpat, bahkan ada yang menangis. Ino segera menyeret Sakura pergi dari kericuhan kelas menuju kantin.

* * *

><p>Sakura mengikutinya dan hanya setengah-setengah mendengar celotehan Ino. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok emo bermata onix yang sedang bermain sepakbola dengan beberapa anak kelas lain.<p>

"Gila.. Ulangan macam apa itu? Tiga puluh soal isian fisika dalam enam puluh menit? Tidak berperikemanusiaan!…Mentang-mentang guru baru, dia mau cari sensasi , Ha?…. Aduuh,.. Aku tidak sempat menambahkan keterangan tentang penurunan rumus di soal nomor .."

Ino berhenti berceloteh ketika menyadari Sakura melamun dan tak memperhatikannya.

"…Ooohh,.. tampaaaaan sekaliii… Seandainya dia adalah pacarku, Maukah dia jadi pacarku? Kyaaaaaa!….." Suara melengking Ino yang centil mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun. Beberapa siswa lain menoleh kepada mereka berdua, beberapa siswi melayangkan deathglare mematikan. Tapi, ada yang lebih mengejutkan Sakura. Dia bersumpah merasakan kilatan onyx, sesaat setelah lengkingan Ino. Semburat pink mewarnai pipi Sakura. Benar-benar mamalukan.

"Ino-pig, bodoh!,.. Apa-apaan sih? Kecilkan suaramu itu! " geram Sakura menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut Ino.

"Beraninya tidak mengacuhkanku, Jidat! Mentang-mentang Jidatmu itu memberi ilham waktu ulangan tadi, ya! Hayoo, ngakuuuuu…!" Ino tak mau kalah. Sakura mengabaikan Ino, tak mau membahas ulangan. Dia merasa yakin akan mendapatkan ulangan perbaikan. Dia ngeri membayangkan nilainya akan dibawah Ino pada ulangan tadi. Namun, bukan itu alasan sepenuhnya Sakura mengabaikan Ino. Sasuke baru saja membuat gol indah, sehingga suasana menjadi gaduh.

"Gyaaaaa,… Sasuke-kun! Gol yang hebaaat!Tampannyaa,…" teriak anak-anak perempuan di kantin, namun suara Sakura yang paling keras.

* * *

><p>Tililiiiilliiililiiit…. Bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino bergegas kembali ke kelas. Mereka tercengang mendapati kelas yang sudah ramai dan ada kertas tertempel di papan pengumuman kelas. Bersama-sama dengan Ino, Sakura menjulurkan leher dan menyerobot ke gerombolan paling depan melihat fenomena kertas yang tertempel itu. Astaganagaaaaa…. Ulangan baru 30 menit berlalu, hasilnya sudah terpampang di papan pengumuman. Sakura merasa menyesal ikut menyelinap ke depan. Dia segera keluar dari gerombolan setelah menemukan angka 30 yang sangat merah dan mencolok disamping namanya. Dia sangat kesal, Ino bahkan mendapat nilai bagus kali ini. Tapi, dia tak sendiri. Ada beberapa siswa lain yang nilainya juga jeblok. Tidak, hampir semuanya jeblok kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendapatkan nilai 90. ' Uhh,.. Kabuto sensei benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia mau pamer kejeniusan, ya?' semprot Sakura dalam hati.<p>

30… 30? Sakura tak dapat mempercayainya.

"Hei, ada apa denga mu, Sakura?Tak biasanya kamu mendapat nilai segitu. Apa jidatku sekarang lebih lebar dari punyamu, ya?" celetuk Ino memegangi jidatnya dengan tampang innocent. Sakura hanya mengabaikannya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Biologi dengan Kurenai-sensei, Sakura sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Dia sangat sebal dan mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak serius dalam ulangan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, lebih karena kebiasaan, mencuri pandang pada sang Uchiha terakhir disudut kelas.

"Jidat, kau seperti orang sakit leher, selalu melihat ke kanan…. " bisik Ino mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura melotot dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Ino terkikik.

"Ino-pig chaan.. Kupastikan kau menelan protein, bila berani menggodaku lag!…" Ino sangat menjaga penampilan dan sudah dua tahun menjadi vegetarian.

"Oooww,…. Aku takuuuut sekali pada ancamanmu itu, Jidat!"

"Sakura! Ino! Perhatikan ke depan!" sahut Kurenai sensei galak. Sakura dan Ino terpaksa melakukan gencatan senjata. Ino terlihat menyimak pelajaran Kurenai-Sensei. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia sibuk menulisi bagian belakang catatannya dengan graffiti-grafiti nama kau-tahu-siapa.

**Sakura POV**

Nilaiku sangat buruk. Kaa-san pasti marah padaku. Kenapa aku seperti ini ? Oh, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dia. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sekarang kehilangan konsentrasi belajarku. Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku? Ah, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi belajar.

* * *

><p>(Masih)<strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan sudah saatnya pulang. Kurenai sensei memberi kami tugas membuat makalah tentang studi kasus syndrome-syndrom kelainan genetika sebanyak 20 halaman untuk besok pagi. Ditambah dengan tugas Kabuto sensei, aku harus lembur malam mini. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan tanpa dikomando mataku menatap Sasuke nanar, sembari berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku ya? Sasuke selalu pulang bersama Itachi-senpai. Kalau tidak, dia pulang bersama Naruto si Dobe. Kalaupun tidak, dia selalu dikelilingi para FG-nya, meski tak pernah digubris Sasuke. Ahh, bagaimana cara menangkapnya untuk bisa berbicara berdua sebentar tanpa ada yg bisa mengganggu? Oh, bahkan kalaupun aku punya kesempatan, mampukah aku mengatakannya? Aku tak punya kesempatan mendekatinya. Sasuke pemuda yang sangat dingin terhadap cewek, walaupun dia mempunyai FG yang sangat banyak. Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura ketika senpainya, si-nenek-sihir-Karin, menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke di lapangan basket dihadapan semua orang.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap Karin. Pipinya memerah. semua cowok yang berada didekat sana takjub dan bersuit-suit. Reaksi para cewek bermacam-macam. Ada yang memberikan deathglare mematikan, ada yang menangis, ada yg berteriak suram mengatakan "jangaaannn". Waktu itu Sakura saking kagetnya tidak sengaja menumpahkan milkshakenya ke rok nya sendiri. Matanya menolak melihat kearah lain selain adegan didepannya ini._

_Sasuke tak menanggapi. Dia bersiap-siap pergi ketika Karin berusaha menggapai bahunya namun segera ditepis Sasuke._

_"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Jangan ganggu." Sasuke berlalu begitu saja dengan muka stoicnya meninggalkan Karin dan yang lainnya dengan banyak suit-suitan dan cekikikan para gadis. Sakura masih termanggu dengan rok yang belepotan milkshake, dan baru kembali kealam kesadarannya sendiri , setelah Sasuke lewat dihadapannya dan sekilas melihat keadaannya yang memalukan. Sakura ingat dia bersusah payah membungkam Ino yang cekikikan dan masih mengungkitnya berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian itu._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

Sakura bergidik mengingat pengalaman itu dan menelan ludah. Dia kembali teringat pada tugas biologi dan fisika yang super duper untuk besok pagi. Dia teringat pada nilai ulangan Fisika. Dia teringat pada syndrome susah-konsentrasinya, dan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke sebagai solusinya. Arrrgghhhhhh, usianya masih 16 tahun, tapi kenapa begitu banyak masalah?

Dia melihat punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang dibalik kelas yang berisik. Uhh, tak ada harapan. Eh, mana Ino? Sakura melihat ke meja sebelah kirinya dan melihat Ino sudah tidak ada. Dia kebanyakan melamun ternyata. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kelas, dan dia melihat cewek kepala kuning dengan rambut ekor kuda sedang bergandengan tangan dengan cowok pucat berambut hitam. Sial, aku ditinggal! Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Itachi di telepon.

"Hn. Baik. Aku pulang naik bis saja." Sasuke berkata pelan, namun cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar Sakura.

'Jadi, karena sesuatu alasan dia sendirian sekarang? Helll, Yeaaaaaaaahhhh!… Ini keberuntunganku! ' seru inner Sakura.

"Sasukeee-kuun!" teriak Sakura setengah berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kelihatan tidak menolak berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura meski responnya minim.

"Kau pulang sendirian?"

" Hn."

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi golmu sangat bagus lhooooooooo… Aku sangat suka melihat Sasuke bermain sepakbola."

" Hn."

" Kau selalu pelit berbicara. Oh,.. Aku juga sendirian karena ditinggal Ino. Kita pulang sama-sama, yaa! Kau mau es krim? Di dekat kompleks A ada kedai es krim yang sangat enak, kita kesana yuuk! Kalau kita memesan paket special, ada game seru yang bisa… " seru Sakura bersemangat. Namun, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kau mau apa sebenarnya, Sakura? " potong Sasuke

"Eeehhh? Mmm… Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu.. Menurutku itu pasti menyenangkan.." Sakura merasakan pipinya merah ketika menambahkan :

"..Mmm,.. Dan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan… Yuppie, ini adalah kencan." Sasuke masih memasang muka datar. Hening sejenak sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tahu, besok ada dua tugas besar yang harus dikumpul. Kalau kau punya waktu luang untuk menggangguku, kenapa tak kau kerjakan saja tugas-tugas itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat malu melihat nilai ulangan ku dipampang seperti itu. Bahkan nilai Naruto lebih baik daripada nilaimu! Naruto bahkan setidaknya berusaha, berbeda denganmu! " Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang merasakan bahunya ditimpa beban yang sangat berat.

Naruto, sama sepertinya, bukan anak yang tidak cerdas. Kelas XI IPA1 adalah kelas unggulan KHS, mereka semua adalah yang terpintar. Tapi, Naruto lebih senang kegiatan ekstrakulrikuler daripada masuk kelas, sehingga dia yang paling keteteran dalam belajar, dan nilanya lah yang paling anjlok. Tapi, nilai Naruto masih dibilang tinggi bila dibandingkan dengan juara kelas lain.

Sakura membutuhkan waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menyeret kakinya untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, berselimutkan bedcover pink bermotif strawberry dalam kamar girly serba pinky-nya, Sakura masih merenungkan kejadian tadi siang *melupakan pe-er2nya<p>

**Sakura POV**

Huuh,… setidaknya aku tidak melakukannya di depan semua orang. Tidak ada yang tahu kenekatanku mengajak kencan Sasuke, aku bersumpah Ino takkan tahu. Uuuhhh, Sasuke bilang nilaiku buruk,… lebih buruk daripada Ino, .. bahkan lebih buruk daripada Naruto… Seburuk itukah aku dimatanya?

'…sangat malu melihat nilai ulangan ku dipampang seperti itu…'

'…sangat malu melihat nilai ulangan ku dipampang seperti itu…'

Suara Sasuke terngiang-ngiang dengan mengerikan di kepalaku. Rasanya, aku sudah bosan hidup.. Aku melihat dengan tidak focus pada jam meja Minnie Mouse-ku yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Yuuuckssssss!,… tugas makalah Biologi dan Fisika! Hellll Noooooooooooooo!

Aku langsung berdiri tegak begitu kepanikan mendera ketika mengetahui tugas itu dikumpul kurang dari 12 jam lagi. Kubuka laptop sembarangan dan kutarik asal saja buku-buku biologi dan fisika dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas ajaib itu. Ah, dan studi kasus Biologi itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Fisika? _No Comment_ deh. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyerah sekarang. TIDAK BISA! Aku tak ingin Sasuke menganggapku buruk lagi. Aku akan menjadi lebih baik! I'll be better Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Menghiraukan kantuk dan penat, Sakura mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Tugasnya harus selesai dan harus SEMPURNA. Sakura tidak ingin lagi dianggap buruk oleh Sasuke. Sakura ingin diakui oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ada kejutan yang menunggunya di hari esok. Kejutan dari Janshin-sama. Kejutan yang bisa mengubah poros cintanya, atau mungkin saja tidak. Mungkinkah Sakura mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke?

** TBC**

Apakah Sasuke akan mengakui Sakura?

Apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada Sakura? Apakah mereka akan jadian?

Apabila seseorang dari masa lalu datang, apakah Sakura tetap mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sasuke?

Siapakah seseorang itu?

Tunggu di chapter depan!^^

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Hai, namaku Fany. Ini fict pertamaku. Bagaimana fict pertamaku? Baguskah? Pasarankah? (readers : bangeeeeett) OOC? Gaje? Typo? EYD?

Para senpai dan reader yang terhormat, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Silakan dilakukan lewat tombol review ya.. Thx

O, ya.. karena Fany masih 'bau kencur' dalam dunia fanfiction ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu fany

1. Inbox PM fany tiba-tiba kehapus semua

2. Sangat takut fict ini juga kehapus setelah beberapa waktu seperti inbox PM (tt_tt)

Mungkin pada situs ini, ada beberapa pengaturan yang harus diatur ulang. Adakah yang mau membantu saia?*kitty eyes

Singkat kata, Happy Reading and RnR!

aRIGATOU^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is belong to : Tiffany90**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Warning : fic pertama, banyak kekurangan. T_T**

**Character : Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Sasori Akasuna**

** Ino Yamanaka**

** dll**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**MY TRUE PRINCE**

.

.

.

"Kukuruyuuuuuuuukkkk….."

Secercah sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar Sakura. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar kokok ayam jantan, menandakan fajar sudah menyingsing, persis saat ketika tangannya mengklik tombol print pada laptop-nya.'Ahhhh,…Selesai juga tugas-tugas mengerikan ini…' Sakura menguap. Dia kaget melirik jam meja belajarnya, sudah pukul lima pagi. Sakura merenggangkan punggungnya yang penat, berharap bisa memejamkan matanya lima menit oh tidak lima belas menit saja. 'Terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa ,.. Kakashi-sensei ini..' uap Sakura, Namun gempa tektonik sembilan skala richter (lebay) membuat jantungnya seakan melompat dari sangkar nya.

.

_GEDUBRAAAKK!_

_._

"Sakura-neeee, banguuuuunn! Nanti terlambat!" teriak Konohamaru mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura tanpa perasaan . Sakura pucat seketika, memegangi jantungnya.

"Konohamaru-Baka! Kau mau aku sakit jantung? Ha?" Sakura tidak tahan menjitak kepala adik laki-laki semata wayangnya itu. Konohamaru mengelak sambil tergelak-gelak.

"Aaah, Nee-chan udah bangun, ya?. Tumben banget! Biasanya masih tidur.. Ayoo, Nee-chan, cepetan mandi dan buatkan aku sarapan! Aku tidak mau terlambat, pagi ini ada ulangan! O,ya Hari ini aku pulang sore karena latihan basket, karena itu buatkan aku bento juga, ya! Aku tunggu dibawah, Nee-chan!" kata Konohamaru seraya berbalik keluar pintu kamar..'Seenaknya saja main perintah-perintah, Dasar bocah!'

"Lho, Kaa-san mana?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Konohamaru menongolkan kepalanya.

"Nee-chan gimana, sih? Semalam, Kaa-san dan Tou-san , kan pamit mau menengok dan membantu Shizune-nee yang melahirkan! Geez, Nee-chan pelupa banget" rungut Konohamaru dan segera pergi dari kamar Sakura.

"…."

"Ah, iyaaa, aku lupa!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Hancur sudah harapan tidur-lima belas menit-nya. Begitu banyak kejadian dimulai dari nilai ulangan jelek, perkataan Sasuke,hingga tugas segunung menyita pikirannya semalaman suntuk sehingga Sakura lupa bahwa orangtuanya ga dirumah dan dia yang harus menyiapkan sarapan dan bento menggantikan Kaa-san. Perfecto! No sleep for today.. Congratz!

.

.

.

.

.

XI IPA1, Konoha High School,…

.

Suasana kelas masih ribut, karena memang bel masuk kelas belum berbunyi. Sakura merasa kepalanya agak puyeng karena ga tidur semalaman suntuk. 'Kakashi-sensei biasanya terlambat.. Aku masih bisa tidur sebentar,' . Sakura baru akan membaringkan kepalanya di meja ketika,

.

_DEG!_

"Foreheeeeaaaaaaaaaaadddddd!" teriak Ino yg mendatanginya dari pintu kelas, membuat Sakura nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura yg gelagapan,..

'Tuhaaaaaaaannnnn,…. Kenapa tak ada yang membiarkan aku tidur sebentaaaar saja? Dan, kenapa tak ada yang peduli pada kesehatan jantungku?'rintih inner Sakura pilu.

"Ahh, .. Ino-pig! Berisiiiik banget, sih! Kaget, tauk! Kau mau aku mati mendadak? Ihh,.. Sebel! Ngantuk! ^$#$#%$^$%#$%#$%!"

Ino melepas pelukannya.

"Ahh,.. Gomen, Jidat!..Kau pasti marah karena aku tinggal kemaren, ya…" Ino terkikik. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya..

"Aku sedang sibuk menyadarkanmu yg melamun kemarin, ketika Sai-kun memanggilku di depan pintu kelas. Aku mendatanginya di pintu kelas, dan…. Dan Sai-kun mengajakku pulang BARENG! Aku tak sadar, kakiku patuh-patuh saja berjalan dengannya,.. karena kau tau kan? Ada angin apa coba, dia mengajakku pulang BARENG!.. Kau tahu, Jidat? dia mengajakku jalan-jalan dan makan di resto Ichiraku dan,… MENEMBAKKU! Yayayayay, impianku terkabul! Aku jadian dengan Sai, Ohh.. Senangnyaaa!" Ino tanpa ampun berceloteh panjang lebar, menenggelamkan bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas.

Sakura masih cemberut. 'Beruntung sekali,si Ino-pig-chan. Dia bisa mengerjakan ulangan kemarin, mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dari aku, dan bahkan jadian sama cowok incarannya. Oh, seenggaknya dia tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan tugas super duper kemarin kalau dia pergi ngedate,' batin inner Sakura kejam. Sakura dan Ino memang bersahabat, tapi mereka juga rival –dalam hal yang baik- tentu.

"Kalau kau punya waktu luang untuk_ ngedate_, kenapa kau tak buat saja tugas-tugas mengerikan itu?" Sakura sok angkuh me_replay _perkataan Sasuke yang menyakitkan kemarin dengan sedikit perubahan.

Ino melongo. "Cih! _Petuah_ _busuk_ busuk macam itu? …" semburnya. Sakura sweatdrop. 'Petuah busuk? _Petuah busuk_? Dia mengatakan kata-kata Sasuke yang langka dan berharga itu _Petuah Busuk_?'

"… Teman cantikmu jadian, dan ini tanggapanmu? Tentu saja aku membuat tugas-tugas bodoh itu, Baka-Forehead! Ermmm,… Sai membantuku mencarikan data tugas Biologi. Dia merasa bersalah mengetahui aku mempunyai tugas yang sangat banyak. Kau tahu, begitu banyak yang terjadi kemarin. Ulangan gila-gilaan, tugas seabrek, jadian ama Sai, dsb jadi waktu tidur cantikku terusik. Aku Cuma tidur tiga jam semalam. Kalau kulit dan mata cantikku bisa bicara, mereka pasti sudah meraung-raung karena kurang tidur…" cerewet Ino curhat, sepertinya menderita banget karena cuma tidur 'tiga jam'

..

"..."

'Tiga jam?'

'_Tiga jam_?'

.

'Aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan menutup kelopak mataku semenit,pun! Dan DIA berhasil dalam ulangan, dan JADIAN, serta membuat tugas dengan selamat dan tidur TIGA JAM! Tidak adil!' jerit inner-Sakuram. Sakura sendiri mengambil buku tulis dan memulai kebiasaannya menulis-nulis grafiti nama Sasuke, seakan-akan menulisi nama Sasuke bisa menciptakan perdamaian dunia (oh, perdamaian hatinya, mungkin)..

.

.

Tiba-tiba, suasana kelas yang ricuh berubah diam karena suara kedatangan langkah kaki.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Kakashi-sensei datang dengan seorang.. rrrr…murid baru? Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sangat cute mengikuti Kakashi masuk kedalam kelas. Mempunyai bola mata sewarna hazel, rambut merah yang agak acak-acakan –tapi sangat keren-, kulit putih bersih bening semulus bayi dan senyum yang –WOW- membuat semua siswi menahan napas dan nosebleed seketika, kecuali satu-satunya makhluk pink yang tidak memperhatikan dan sibuk menulis-nulis entah apa.

Sakura yang sudah lupa sama sekali akan kantuknya, masih sibuk mengutuki kesialannya dan tak mendengarkan kedatangan Kakashi-sensei dan si cowok merah. Kali ini dia sibuk menambahkan sisipan 'petuah busuk' dalam lingkaran love kecil-kecil dibawah nama Sasuke pada grafitinya. Dia tak mempedulikan cekikikan para siswi di kelasnya yang memekakkan telinga, diiringi desah bersemangat dan suit-suitan, sebelum…

"… Saya Akasuna Sasori, pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bimbingannya…" Cowok baby face yang ternyata bernama Sasori membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sasori-kun! Cute banget!" jejerit siswi XI IPA1 KHS.

Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan Sakura dari grafitinya. Sontak bola matanya melebar melihat sosok berambut merah itu?

'Sasori?'

'Sasori-kun? Benarkah?Ah, tidak mungkin! Itu benar-benar Sasori-kun!' Otak Sakura memutar memori teman kecilnya sewaktu SD. Ya, Sasori adalah sahabat kecilnya sebelum pindah ke Suna.

"..Nah, Sasori, kau bisa duduk di samping …mmm.. Kiba. Kiba, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Kakashi-sensei. Kiba segera mengacungkan tangannya. Ada dua bangku kosong di kelas Sakura. Yaitu bangku Sakura dan Kiba yang duduk didepannya. Mata Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori, namun Sakura heran sendiri ketika Sasori justru terus berjalan melewati meja Kiba dan duduk di bangku kosong disebelah kanannya.

"Sensei, saya mau duduk disini sama Sakura. Boleh, ya?" pinta Sasori.

"Oh, kalian sudahsaling kenal? Baguslah. Sakura, tolong bantu Sasori, ya!" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil membolak-balik bahan ajarnya. Semua siswi lain berdecak dan memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura sudah kenal Sasori? Ino terkikik dan menyikut-nyikut Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Apa kabar?" sapa Sasori pelan sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya tidak berbeda dengan waktu mereka masih SD dahulu. Sangat imut dan menawan. Tampan sekali.

"Sasori-kun!" pekik Sakura agak keras. DEG! Sakura bisa merasakan aura membunuh berpasang-pasang mata, sebelum mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Sakura yang kaget karena tiba-tiba bertemu dengan teman kecilnya.

"Sungguh kejutan! Kenapa kau tak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana Ibumu, sehat? Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Bagaimana kau bisa pindah kemari?" cerocos Sakura, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Sasori tertawa renyah, menambah pesona ketampanannya. Sakura blushing. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori sudah banyak digilai teman-teman perempuannya bahkan semenjak mereka TK, namun dia tak ingat kalau Sasori pernah setampan ini, seimut ini.

"Aku sudah sms kemarin sore, tapi kau tak membalas. Yasudah, toh aku bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Ibu sehat. Kami beruntung mendapatkan rumah satu kompeks denganmu, jadi kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng."jawab Sasori, lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mau tak mau Sakura mengembangkan senyum manisnya, senyum pertama semenjak tragedy ulangan kemarin.

"Benarkah?"Sakura mengecek iphone-nya dan menepuk jidatnya melihat beberapa sms tanggal kemarin yang belum terbaca. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi kemaren, sehingga Sakura sama sekali melupakan HP-nya.

"Gomen, Saso-kun! Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak mengecek HP.." sahut Sakura tertawa renyah. Semua bad-mood akibat kesialan kemaren-dan-hari-ini seakan habis tersapu ombak akibat kemunculan mendadak sahabat kecilnya. Sasori mengedikkan bahu dan mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis, bersiap untuk focus pada pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. 'Akh, sejak kapan dia jadi setampan ini?' inner Sakura tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan perkataan itu sehingga matanya tak lepas-lepas dari Sasori. Saat menoleh kesamping kiri, tertangkap olehnya pandangan Ino yang centil dan menggoda. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tak sudi digoda Ino , mereka tak meneruskan ngobrol atau saling deathglare lagi, karena Kakashi sudah mulai menerangkan pelajaran hari itu, yaitu Matematika. Sakura mengikuti pelajaran dengan penuh konsentrasi, grafiti Sasuke-nya terlantar begitu saja.

.

.

.

Well, yah.. Tak bertahan lama, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Matematika itu menyenangkan dan lebih mudah dari Fisika, tapi siapapun akan tepar bila dicekoki soal sebanyak itu. Sakura bisa melihat jelas bahwa kelas mereka sudah penuh dengan asap-asap hasil pemerasan otak semua anak. Namun, Sakura mengerjakan soal-soal itu diselingi beberapa obrolan dan candaan dengan Sasori , sehingga membuat dia sedikit lebih rileks. Sasori, kenapa dia bisa begitu imuut? Matanya, senyumnya, seperti boneka hidup saja. Sakura takkan heran kalau-kalau Sasori tiba-tiba mengaku kalau di sebenarnya adalah boneka.

.

.

"Kriiiiiiiiing! Kriiing!". Tak terasa, bel istirahat berbunyi. Namun, Sakura takjub sendiri melihat semua soalnya selesai, padahal sedari tadi perasaan dia hanya ngobrol doank. Benar-benar menyenangkan! Oooh, hari yang sangaaat indaah! Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, sebelum dipergoki Ino.

"Cieeeeeeeee,…. Jidaaaaaat, senyam senyum muluu.. Baru tadi pagi semrawut kayak Mak Lampir, sekarang senyaaam senyuuuuum muluu.. Apakah Sasori segitu tampannya? Hahaha…Kalian sangat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih! Hei, Jidaaat! Kenapa kau tak memberitahu, kalau kau sudah punya pacar, Ha? Kau memanggilnya Sasori-KUN, Jidaat? Waaaaahhhhh…." kikik Ino, tak menyadari Sasori blushing.

"Inooooooooo!". Suara Sakura dan Ino saking cemprengnya membuat Sasuke yang mau keluar kelas tiba-tiba menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. Kalau bukan Sasuke, pasti sudah setidaknya mengerinyit mendengar lengkingan itu. Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ah,.. I-ituu… Maaf, Sasuke-kun.. A-aku dan Sasori tidak seperti itu.. " Sakura tiba-tiba tergagap. Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya dan segera berlalu. 'Uuh, semua gara-gara Ino!'batin Sakura kesel, namun Ino sudah menghilang, sepertinya duluan ke kantin. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ke kantin yuk, Sakura-chan!.." Sasori akhirnya bicara juga, setelah warna wajahnya kembali normal. Sakura melupakan kekesalannya pada Ino dan mereka mulai berjalan ke kantin. Selama di kantin, banyak anak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk pada Sasori, membuat Sakura risih dan melayangkan deathglare kepada para cewek itu. Namun Sakura bukan Sasuke, para cewek bukannya terdiam dan takut akan deathglare-nya, malah membalas deathglare Sakura dg menantang. Beberapa diantara mereka, kelihatan seperti akan memakan Sasori hidup-hidup. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang mencoba berkenalan dengan Sasori di kantin. Sasori menanggapi para cewek itu dengan biasa dan sopan, membuat para cewek itu semakin _excited_.

.

.

**xoxoxo**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah. Hanya beberapa jam berselang semenjak kedatangannya di KHS, Sasori sudah menjelma jadi salah satu cowok popular di KHS. Dalam beberapa hari, Sasori sudah mempunyai seabrek FG di KHS, yang jumlahnya hampir menyerupai Sasuke FG. Tidak sedikit FG Sasuke yg berpindah hati pada Sasori, ataupun mengidolakan kedua-duanya sekaligus . Sasori ternyata bukan hanya imut dan ramah, dia pintar dan aktif dalam beberapa ekskul seni, hal itulah yang membuat Sasori jadi popular. Kalau Sasuke terkenal dengan sebutan "Ice Prince", maka Sasori dikenal sebagai "Charming Prince", bahkan tidak sedikit yang menjuluki Sasori dengan gelar "Baby Prince". Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena wajahnya yang babyface dan imut itu? Sasori, meski agak irit berbicara, selalu memberikan pandangan yang hangat dan terkesan polos,innocent dan baik, tak pernah terlihat kesal atau emosi apapun yang terjadi, sehingga merupakan kharsima tersendiri baginya, kharisma yang berbeda namun mempunyai daya tarik yang sama kuatnya dengan kharismai yang terpancar dari Sasuke yang terkesan cool, dingin, angkuh, dan sukar didekati.

.

.

Meskipun mempunyai banyak kegiatan, Sasori dan Sakura tetap bersahabat, mereka selalu bersama-sama di sekolah, di kelas, di kantin, berangkat, atau pun pulang sekolah. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping Sasori, Sasori yang pintar dan asyik diajak berdiskusi , serta pelajaran mereka yang semakin susah membuat Sakura sudah hampir melupakan kebiasaan menuliskan grafiti nama Sasuke, atau menoleh kearah kanan belakang untuk mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke lima menit sekali seperti orang sakit leher. Sakura juga terlalu sibuk memutar otak bagaimana caranya mengatasi FG Sasori yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Sasori FG memang jauh lebih beringas daripada Sasuke FG. Sasuke FG tidak ada yang berani terang-terangan di depan Sasuke, semuanya ciut apabila kena deathglare sang Uchiha bungsu, belum lagi perlakuannya yang sedingin es. Sasori juga bukan cowok cerewet yang senang dengan pusat perhatian, malah agak irit bicara -kecuali pada Sakura, sahabatnya (entah kenapa)- , tapi pandangan mata dan senyumnya yang polos dan imut seperti boneka justru membuat Sasori FG semakin menggila. Sakura lama-lama terbiasa dengan perlakuan baru yang diterimanya semenjak kehadiran Sasori, yaitu cewek-cewek yang bisik-bisik, menunjuk-menunjuk, atau melotot kearahnya dan Sasori dimana saja mereka berada. Perlakuan yang diterimanya semakin bertambah-tambah karena lengkingan Ino waktu itu yang 'menuduh' Sakura dan Sasori jadian.

.

.

Semua orang bahkan Sakura sendiri lama-lama bisa berpikir kalau dia bisa saja JATUH CINTA pada Sasori, apalagi dengan ledekan Ino yang suka menggoda mereka berdua setidaknya tiga kali dalam sehari.

.

.

.

Tapi, ternyata tidak, kawan-kawan.

Sakura Haruno masih menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, Ice Prince dari KHS.

Lho, masa' sih?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Maunya sih, bikin fic pendek, tapi aku heran sendiri kenapa jadinya panjang ya? Hahaha. Jadi, Chapie 2 nya dibagi deh. Kira-kira Bisakah Sakura mendapatkan Sasuke? Atau dia, pada akhirnya terpilih untuk pangeran yang 'lain'? Gomen karena banyak kekurangan. Pliss, Read dan Review ya.**

**Special Thanks :**

**Midori Kumiko****, Sasori No Danna (my Imouto), ****Putri Luna****, all readers.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan mereview fic jelek ini, aku jadi semangat melanjutkannya. **

**Happy Reading^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is belong to : Tiffany90**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Warning : fic pertama, banyak kekurangan.**

**Character : Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Sasori Akasuna**

** Ino Yamanaka**

** dll**

Semua orang bahkan Sakura sendiri lama-lama bisa berpikir kalau dia bisa saja JATUH CINTA pada Sasori.

Tapi, ternyata tidak, kawan-kawan.

Sakura Haruno masih menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, Ice Prince dari KHS, yang bisa membuat cewek manapun meleleh hanya dengan satu kerlingan mata.

Ha? Masa' sih?

.

.

Pada suatu sore, ketika bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi,..

"Sakura, pinjam catatan Bahasa Perancis, donk! Aku fotokopi sebentar, ya!" pinta Sasori. Besok ada ulangan Bahasa Perancis dan Sasori yang murid baru, tentu catatannya tidak selengkap Sakura.

"Oh, iya.. Ini" kata Sakura memberikan catatan Bahasa Perancis-nya asal saja, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas membereskan tasnya, namun terhenti melihat Sasori mengerinyit. Namun, yang jadi perhatian Sakura adalah bukan sebab kenapa Sasori mengerinyit, tetapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa begitu IMUT hanya dengan mengerinyit? Sakura berjanji akan berlatih mengerinyit di depan cermin nanti, dia juga ingin seimut Sasori.

"Kau yakin ini bukunya?" Tanya Sasori memecah lamunan Sakura. Sakura terpekik melihat buku yang dipegang Sasori. itu adalah buku yang penuh dengan grafiti nama Sasuke, ternyata dia salah memberikan buku. Kemudian, Sakura langsung merebutnya dari Sasori, dan menggantinya dengan buku catatan Bahasa Perancis yang sebenarnya. Wajah Sakura memerah, lebih merah dari rambutnya sendiri. Sekilas, Sasori memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, meski masih seimut boneka. Halo, ekspresi apa itu? Sedih? Kecewa? Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat lagi pada Sasori, ekspresi Sasori biasa-biasa saja sekarang. 'Mungkin aku terlalu banyak perasaan. Menulis nama Sasuke kan tidak melanggar hukum.' bela inner Sakura.

"Sakura-chan,…" panggil Sasori. Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas.

"…"

"…"

".. Sakura-chan, kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya, akhirnya.

"…"

Sakura tidak mengangguk ataupun menjawab, segala ekspresi dan bahasa tubuhnya sudah cukup berbicara sangat lantang bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke Uchiha . Sasori juga tidak berbicara, menunggu. Setelah hening beberapa lama, Sakura menjelaskan pada Sasori bahwa dia sudah menyukai Sasuke semenjak SMP.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak datang saja padanya dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu? " saran Sasori, ekspresi nya masih imut seperti biasa, tapi nada suaranya agak getir.

"Dia itu… berbeda, Saso-kun. Dia agak dingin dan susah dekat sama orang lain, terutama anak perempuan. Mungkin karena dia terlalu jengah karena dia terkenal dan terlalu banyak anak perempuan yang berusaha mendekati dia. " Tak lupa, Sakura menceritakan kejadian waktu dia menyatakan perasaan kepada Sasuke dalam perjalanan mereka pulang.

"Aaah,.. aku bingung, Saso-kun. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menerima perasaanku?" kata Sakura lemas di akhir curhatan panjangnya.

"Yasudah, kau harus percaya diri dan dekati dia! Buat dia terkesan dan akhirnya menyukaimu!"

"..Dia tak suka didekati..."

"Maksudku, kau kan bisa melakukannya secara implisit. "

"Lho, Bagaimana?"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pada jam istirahat..

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Namun, Sakura tidak bersama Ino ataupun Sasori. Ino sedang bersama Sai, si muka pucat itu. Sedangkan Sasori harus menghadiri pertemuan ekskul seni. Sakura sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan ekskul sepakbola. Sakura agak gugup dan bergetar, teringat dengan rencana yang disusunnya bersama Sasori kemaren sore.

**Flashback On**

"_Kau harus melakukannya secara implisit."saran Sasori._

"_Lho? Bagaimana?" _

"_Kau masuk ke dalam dunianya, menjalani aktivitas yang sama dengannya. Meski sedikit, yang penting itu adalah menjalin interaksi terlebih dahulu. Buat dia nyaman dengan kehadiranmu, semakin lama tingkatkan interaksinya, jaga agar dia tetap merasa nyaman, terus, sampai dia akhirnya pelan-pelan menyukaimu.."Sakura mengerinyit mendengar saran Sasori. Sakura merasa agak hopeless, hal seperti itu kan seperti yang umumnya akan dilakukan FG Sasuke mana saja. _

"_Lalu? Sepertinya semua FG Sasuke akan berusaha melakukan seperti pasti tahu dari gelagatnya, dan menjauhi mereka, termasuk aku.."_

"_... makanya, lakukan secara implisit. Kau mungkin tidak akan behasil berburu burung dengan langsung muncul dihadapannya dengan mengacung-acungkan senapan angin, si burung pasti akan terbang terpontang-panting. Jadi, kau harus bersembunyi di semak-semak dan memancingnya dengan remah-remah roti, kemudian menjaringnya dengan perangkap.." lanjut Sasori sok bijak. Sakura yang sudah mengerinyit, semakin mengerinyit. Memangnya Sasuke itu burung? Sakura tak yakin Sasuke bisa dipancing dengan remah-remah roti, sementara dirinya menunggu dibalik semak-semak dengan perangkap, jaring mungkin._

"_Singkat-singkat aja deh, Saso-kun. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura memotong ceramah Sasori._

"_Aktivitas apa yang suka dilakukan Sasuke?"_

"_Dia suka sepakbola."_

"_Nah, itu dia. Masuklah ekskul sepakbola, jalin interaksi disana, dan hati-hati.."_

"_Penerimaan anggota ekskul kan tiap awal tahun ajaran. Kalaupun aku bisa masuk, itu tak akan efektif. Semua FG Sasuke pasti mencoba cara ini, dan Sasuke membenci itu semua."_

"_...Makanya, jangan lakukan terang-terangan seperti mereka. Kau kan bilang kalau kau cukup temenan waktu SMP, berawal dari pertemanan dulu saja..." Sakura masih mengerinyit._

"_Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untuk bisa berinteraksi dan dekat dengannya, bagaimana kalau dia masih tak menyukaiku?"protes Sakura. Sasori terdiam sejenak._

"_Setidaknya, kau sudah berusaha kan? itu kan lebih konkret daripada kau cuma bengong sambil menulisi nama Sasuke di buku tulis." Kata Sasori._

"_Lagipula, ada desas desus kalau manajer tim sepakbola kita, Rin-senpai, mengikuti studi banding ke Eropa sementara waktu, kalau cuma magang, pasti dibolehin.." tambah Sasori. _

**Flashback off**

.

Saat ini, Sakura sudah berada di dalam ruangan ekskul sepakbola, berhadapan dengan Shion, wakil ketua ekskul sepakbola.

"Aku sungguh hanya ingin membantu. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik selama Rin-senpai tidak ada," kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh pada Shion.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membantu? Yakin, tidak ada tujuan khusus? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan tugas-tugasnya? Kau belum berpengalaman sama sekali, nanti kau hanya akan menyusahkan. Kau kan bukan member klub ini."sahut Shion galak, tapi masuk akal.

"Aku,…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shion…" Sahut sebuah suara dalam yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan. Sasuke. Sakura mencelos, berusaha memandang apa saja selain Sasuke, tong sampah dekat pintu jauh lebih menarik.

"Tapi,.." sahut Shion,

"Dia bagus kok. Dulu waktu SMP dia sekretaris umum klub badminton. Lagipula, membantu saja tidak apa-apa. Kita kan memang butuh tenaga bantuan, terutama untuk persiapan kompetisi Konoha Cup dua minggu lagi." Sasuke tumben berkata agak banyak. Sakura jadi punya alasan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tong sampah jelek itu dan memandang Sasuke sambil memberikan senyuman terimakasih. Sasuke balas memandangnya sekilas dan tersenyum samar, sebelum mengambil bola sepak dari lemari penyimpanan dan keluar dari ruangan sambil bermain-main dengan bola sepak itu, membuat Sakura sumringah dan tentu saja blushing tidak terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu, tapi karena Sasuke memujimu, aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Aku akan mengurus surat-suratnya. Kau kuanggap saja magang di klub ini, setidaknya itu sedikit memastikan keterikatanmu sehingga kau akan punya tanggung jawab sendiri diklub." kata Shion akhirnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Oh, dan jangan lupa, nanti sepulang sekolah ada rapat perencanaan untuk persiapan Konoha Cup. Datang ya!" kata Shion sambil lalu sambil mengambil sebuah map dari rak, dan membolak-baliknya.

"Baik." kata Sakura, kemudian pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika berjalan dikoridor, Sakura berjalan lambat-lambat sambil mengatupkan tangannya pada mulut. Setelah agak jauh, Sakura berlari, mata emeraldnya kesana kemari mencari sosok boneka hidup berambut merah, sahabatnya.

.

Sementara itu,..

Di halaman belakang sekolah, Sasori yang sudah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan klub seni, terlihat sedang duduk santai dibangku taman dibawah pohon yang rindang. Diatas meja, ada beberapa kertas HVS kosong, disampingnya ada sebuah binder dan beberapa kertas yang berisi coretan dan gambar-gambar. Sasori yang ditugaskan sebagai penanggung jawab konsep dan dekorasi pensi tingkat nasional yang akan diadakan KHS bulan depan terlihat sedang menerawang, lalu menggambarkan semacam sketsa pada kertas kosong dihadapannya. Beberapa kelompok anak perempuan yang melintas didepannya berbisik-bisik, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasori, terkikik, dan berjalan cepat-cepat sambil saling goda satu sama lain. Sasori menunduk memandang sketsanya. Dia baru akan menambahkan sesuatu, namun tidak jadi, ketika sesuatu mengganggu konsentrasinya. Seorang gadis cantik menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Sasori meletakkan pensil, meraih bindernya dan mengeluarkan kertas putih jadwal pelajarannya pada lembaran plastik yang terdapat pada lipatan kulit binder. Dibalik kertas jadwal tersebut, terdapat beberapa foto seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang tersusun rapi. Foto-foto tersebut tersusun seakan-akan menceritakan transformasi gadis itu dari usia TK sampai SMA. Beberapa foto tersebut, yaitu yang seusia TK dan SD memang sudah ada dan disimpan Sasori semenjak dulu, sementara yang lainnya diambil dari situs jejaring sosial dan diprint sendiri. Pandangan Sasori melembut memperhatikan susunan foto-foto tersebut begitu rupa, sehingga seakan-akan Sasori berbicara dengan foto itu.

Benar, Sasori Akasuna ternyata diam-diam jatuh hati pada sahabat kecilnya, Sakura Haruno, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan kalau hatinya sedang dilanda kegalauan. Siapa yang tidak galau begitu mengetahui orang yang dicintai ternyata mencintai orang lain? Sasori yang sedang asyik bersendu-sendu ria dengan langit biru tak menyadari bahwa ada angin topan berwarna pink sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah yang merupakan sudut mati penglihatannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Sasooooo-kun!" teriak Sakura histeris, meluapkan kegembiraannya, menarik tegak Sasori, dan memeluknya sambil melompat-lompat. Yang dipeluk bukan main kagetnya, terbelalak kaget, sangat pucat pasi, dan gelagapan berusaha melepas pelukan Sakura. Sasori sangat bersyukur, mengetahui bindernya telah tertutup secara tak sengaja oleh angin kedatangan Sakura. Beberapa anak perempuan mendecih sangat keras, tapi Sakura tak peduli.

"Ups, maaf Saso-kun!" kata Sakura, melepas pelukannya agak tersipu. Tapi, Sakura tak memberi waktu Sasori untuk bernapas dan langsung menceritakan semuanya dengan berbinar-binar.

"... dan akhirnya, justru berkat Sasuke-kun aku bisa magang di ekskul sepakbola! Ah, aku tak menyangka dia tak menganggapku pengganggu atau mencurigaiku! Dia bahkan tersenyum padaku, Saso-kun! TERSENYUM! Aku sangat senang Saso-kun! ... Ah, maaf!" Sakura sudah akan memeluk Sasori lagi, namun Sasori menjauhkan badannya, tak ingin Sakura mendengar suara jantungnya yang masih berdentum-dentum keras akibat pelukan pertama mereka tadi.

"Ah,.. aku ikut senang, Sakura-chan!" kata Sasori tersenyum tulus sambil memegang lengan Sakura dan mengguncangnya sedikit, lalu mengacak-acak rambut pinknya, kemudian membereskan binder dan kertas-kertas, bersiap menuju kelas Biologi karena jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir. Sakura berjalan disampingnya.

"Sasori, aku sangat beruntung bisa bersahabat denganmu. Sebenarnya aku merasa agak aneh, karena bercerita dengan teman lelaki, biasanya kan anak perempuan saling cerita pada anak perempuan. Tapi, coba kau lihat Ino? Dia sibuk dengan pacarnya sendiri, tak membantuku sama sekali, malah selalu menggodaku.."kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"... kalau saatnya nanti, kau yang menyukai seorang anak perempuan, aku pasti akan membantumu, Saso-kun.." sambungnya lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Pasti. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku berjanji."

Sasori hanya tersenyum. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantuku, Sakura, kalau orang yang kusukai adalah kamu?'katanya dalam hati. Miris.

.

.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, Sakura disibukkan dengan aktivitas ekskul sepakbola. Ternyata, mengikuti ekskul sepakbola sangat melelahkan, terutama dalam pengaturan jadwal pertandingan. KHS adalah sekolah ternama di Konoha, dan memiliki jam pelajaran serta tugas yang lebih banyak dari sekolah lainnya. Jadi, pengaturan jadwal agar bisa cocok dengan kompetisi Konoha Cup, sangat krusial,rumit, dan butuh perjuangan yang panjang. Belum lagi, penjadwalan latihan, akomodasi, dan sebagainya. Meskipun lelah, Sakura sangat senang karena bertemu lebih sering dengan Sasuke diluar jam pelajaran. Setiap bertanding, Sakura membawakan bento untuk Sasuke. Semuanya ide Sasori. Responnya?

.

Pada suatu sore, sehabis latihan,…

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan bento untukmu.." kata Sakura sambil mati-matian menjaga warna mukanya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.'Bento? Lagi?' Seakan-akan itu arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Terimakasih.." jawab Sasuke, lalu mengambil kotak bento itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura sangat senang, biasanya Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan "Hn,". 'Sasuke mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH!Oh, Tuhaan!' jerit batin Sakura kegirangan, dia sudah tak sabar ingin memberitahukan Sasori. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang suka aneh-aneh. Bahkan hanya sebuah kata "TERIMA KASIH" bisa membuat seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta melambung hingga langit ketujuh. Ckckckckkc k.

.

Keesokan paginya,..

.

Sakura menceritakan tentang Sasuke dan ucapan terimakasih yang langka yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"... Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, Saso-kun? Remah-remah rotinya manjur, kan? Apa aku boleh menebarkan jaring sekarang? Tenang saja, aku tetap akan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak" tanya Sakura polos. Sasori mengerinyit.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku mencoba sms dia. Terlalu kah, kalau aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi?" sambung Sakura. Sasori berfikir sebentar.

"Tidak.."

Sakura mengetik dengan iphone-nya.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Selamat Pagi, Sasuke-kun. Semoga menjalani hari yang indah.**

Kemudian, Sakura menekan tombol_ send_. Sasori kini sedang sibuk dengan sketsanya. Sakura masih menunggu dengan cemas.

"Dia tak membalas, Saso-kun!" kata Sakura panik, lalu mengguncang-guncang Sasori.

"Apa sms ku berlebihan?" Sasori melihat iphone Sakura, lalu menggeleng. 'Apa yang salah dengan "Selamat Pagi", dan "Semoga menjalani hari yang indah"? 'Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin dia sedang di jalan atau apa.." kata Sasori asal, lalu melanjutkan sketsanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura mendengar iphone-nya berbunyi. Ada satu pesan masuk.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Hn**

Sasori yang ikutan membaca sms itu nyaris terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. 'Halo, apa-apaan cowok itu? Kenapa hanya "**Hn**"? Apakah akan menghancurkan dunia kalau dia membalas "Selamat Pagi, juga." Atau "Terimakasih" atau "Ada apa, Sakura?" Apakah itu tidak sesuai dengan kode etik Uchiha?'

Sasori menoleh. Sakura sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan blushing. Sasori geleng-geleng. Bahkan hanya dua konsonan "Hn" mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum begitu cantik. 'Sebegitu bahagianyakah mendapatkan sms darinya, Sakura?' kata Sasori dalam hati, tersenyum senang melihat Sakura bahagia, meski sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa menggeliat-geliat sakit.

.

.

Sakura yang menganggap positif reaksi Sasuke tersebut mulai mengirim sms pada Sasuke setidaknya sepuluh kali sehari (Sakura menginginkan dua puluh sms awalnya, tapi tidak disetujui Sasori) dengan sms perhatian sederhana yang hanya berbunyi "**Selamat Pagi**", "**Selamat Siang**", "**Selamat Malam**", " "**Selamat Makan**", "**Selamat mengerjakan PR**", "**Selamat Tidur**", Well, hampir semuanya memakai kata awal "**Selamat**" kecuali "**Semoga menjalani hari yang indah**".. Awalnya Sakura mencak-mencak protes sama Sasori karena isi smsnya terlalu pendek, dia sangat ingin menambahkan smsnya dengan "**Lagi Ngapain?**","**Udah Makan**?", "**Lagi mikirin kamu**","**Jalan, yuk**!" dsbnya tapi, Sasori bilang jangan karena bisa merusak mood Sasuke. Hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Tidak semua sms Sakura dibalas Sasuke. Sebagian sms Sakura dibalas dengan '**Hn**' ( hanya dua huruf konsonan '**H**' dan **'N'**, tidak kurang tidak lebih), sebagian lagi tidak dibalas, kalau lagi baik, Sasuke membalas dengan tujuh huruf saja yaitu **"BERISIK".** Menurut Sakura , semuanya salah Sasori karena melarang Sakura untuk mengetik sms lebih dari dua kata yang salah satu awalannya adalah "**SELAMAT**", sehingga dia melanggar petuah Sasori dengan mengirimkan puisi yang dibuatnya semalaman suntuk sepanjang empat halaman. Balasannya? **"KAMU MENYEBALKAN, SAKURA" **dan Sasuke menolak untuk membalas sms apapun dari Sakura selama beberapa hari berikutnya.

Setiap hari, Sakura tak lelah menghitung kemungkinan Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya dengan me-_record_ seberapa banyak Sasuke membalas sms-nya, berapa banyak huruf sms-nya kalau Sasuke membalas, atau apakah ada pertanyaan balik yang diajukan Sasuke.

Hasilnya?

Dari total dua ratus sms dalam dua puluh hari, yang dibalas Sasuke hanya Sembilan puluh delapan sms, tujuh puluh lima diantaranya hanya berisi dua huruf keramat "**HN**", sisanya lima belas "**BERISIK**", tujuh sms kosong dan satu "**KAMU MENYEBALKAN, SAKURA**".

.

.

Sakura yang begitu konsentrasi pada Sasuke, tak merasakan berlalunya waktu sama seperti para murid KHS lainnya yang tidak menyadari telah melewatinya begitu saja, karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sakura dengan misi mendekati Sasuke, juga ekskul sepakbola dan turnamen Konoha Cup-nya, Sasori dengan pensi nya, Ino dengan pacar barunya, Naruto dengan OSIS-nya, Kiba dengan anjing peliharaannya, Shikamaru dengan tidur-lima belas-jam-sehari-nya, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Dan semua itu belum termasuk pelajaran mereka yang semakin hari semakin susah.

.

Dan, siapa sangka satu bulan berlalu begitu cepat?

.

.

Pada suatu pagi,..

Seperti biasa, Sakura dan Sasori selalu datang lebih awal daripada yang lainnya.

"Jadi?" Sasori memulai. Menanyakan Sasuke, apalagi coba.

"Kemaren hari yang sangat buruk. Sasuke-kun cuma membalas dua sms yang isinya '**Hn**'" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sasori menghela napas panjang.

"_Track Record_-nya sangat buruk. Dalam sehari, dia hanya membalas paling panyak lima sms. Kemaren dia hanya membalas 2, kemaren lusa 1, kemarennya lagi 3, trus 4, 2 lagi.. Ohhh,.. Kenapa responnya semakin lama semakin jelek ya?" ujar Sakura lemas sambil menekankan jidatnya ke meja.

"Apakah aku pernah ada dihatinya? Mungkinkah aku jadian dengannya?"

"Bagi seseorang seperti Sasuke, mendapat balasan smsnya lima kali sehari, menerima bento, dan membiarkanmu membantunya, semuanya merupakan sinyal positif. Dari ceritamu, nasib FG Sasuke yang lain sangat menyedihkan. Meski dia tak membalas sms, sikapnya di ekskul tak berubah menjadi lebih dingin kan?" hibur Sasori, hanya tak ingin melihat Sakura kelihatan berputus asa.

"Hmm. Iya, sih. Benarkah? Benarkah itu, Saso-kun?" Sakura langsung berbinar-binar dan menggucang-gucangkan tangan Sasori. Tapi, Sakura sangat heran, karena Sasori diam saja dan malah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, meski masih seimut boneka.

"Tapi, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau mencoba cara lain." ujar Sasori pelan masih memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang aneh. Pandangan apa itu? Sendu? Tapi, pandangan entah apa itu langsung berubah menjadi pandangan heran, ketika Sasori memperhatikan mimik Sakura.

"Kenapa?"Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mmm.. Sebenarnya aku.. aku…"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Sasori semakin curiga.

"Mmm.. Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Jadi,.. Jadi… Aku kemaren mengirimkan sms yang panjang, mungkin empat lembar. Aku membuat sebuah puisi dan mengirimkannya.." ujar Sakura sangat pelan dengan nada yang penuh rasa bersalah.

Hening sejenak.

"Dibalas?"

"**KAMU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, SAKURA**" jawab Sakura pelan.

Kalau bukan Sasori, pasti sudah menepuk jidatnya dengan keras dan menceramahinya. Tapi, ternyata Sasori agak OOC kali ini. Dia menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Aduh!"

"Baka. Sudah kubilang, bersabarlah sedikit. Sasuke tak suka hal yang mencolok dan norak seperti itu." ujar Sasori sambil menangkap tangan Sakura yang berusaha membalas sentilannya, sekilas mereka terlihat seperti berpegangan tangan. Tigaanak perempuan masuk dan mendelik kearah Sakura sambil menghentakkan kaki dan sengaja menghempaskan tasnya ke meja keras-keras.

"Kau bicara seperti kau mengenal Sasuke lebih dari aku. Kau saja belum dua bulan berada disini."ujar Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, melepaskan genggaman Sasori. Sasori tersenyum.

"Berarti memang sudah waktunya." Ujar Sasori sambil mengambil buku Matematika dari dalam tas.

"Apa?"

"Mengganti taktikmu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Hentikan saja semuanya. Berhenti mengiriminya sms, berhenti magang di ekskul sepakbola, juga membawakan bento." Ucap Sasori datar. Sakura terbelalak.

"Eeeeehhhhh?"

"Waktunya memng sudah tepat, kan? Rin-senpai baru saja pulang dari Amerika kemarin sore..."

"Eehh?Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau berhenti sms dan membawakan bento!Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Sakura mentah-mentah. "Bagaimana aku bisa jadian dengannya, kalau begitu? Tak masuk akal!" semburnya. Ekspresi Sakura melunak melihat Sasori menatapnya. Hening sejenak, sebelum dua anak perempuan masuk dengan menghempaskan pintu, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Sakura melihat dua anak itu mengacung-acungkan tinju kearahnya, sementara Sasori tidak melihat dan masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bonekanya. 'Huh, sampai kapan mereka akan bertindak bodoh?'jerit innernya.

"Dengar, kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan salah satu dari mereka, agar mereka bisa kembali normal dan berhenti bersikap tidak jelas? Sebagian besar dari mereka benar-benar cantik dan pintar, dan aku bersumpah ada yang benar-benar cocok untukmu!" sungut Sakura. Dan, seperti biasa, Sasoriselalu mengabaikan topik tentang FG-nya sendiri.

"Kau kan sudah memberikan tanda-tanda perhatian, sudah agak lama juga kan? Sekarang saatnya menunggu feedback dari dia. Kalau dia memang menyukaimu, dia pasti menuntut perhatianmu lagi, Sakura. Kalau kau tiba-tiba mencuekin dia, dia pasti penasaran dan protes, minta diperhatikan lagi." Kata Sasori diplomatis. Sakura menaikkan alisnya, tidak yakin.

"Cowok terkadang tidak suka kalau anak perempuan terlalu nekat. Malahan, dia kadang menyukai anak perempuan yang membuat penasaran. Perhatikan dia beberapa lama,ketika responnya agak positif lalu cuekin pasti penasaran dan menuntut perhatian lagi." ujar Sasori lagi. Sakura melunakkan ekspresinya.

"Benarkah?"

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sakura memperhatikannya, tak pernah tidak takjub dengan pandangan hazelnya yang polos seperti boneka, kulit semulus bayinya, rambut merahnya, benar-benar cute, mau tidak mau Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum. 'Sasori memang sahabatku yang terbaik.'

Kemudian, tiba-tiba,..

"Ha!" Ino muncul mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sakura terpekik, sementara Sasori blushing entah kenapa.

"Inoooooooooo-pig! " ujar Sakura kesal, mencoba menjitak Ino..

"Kalian mesra banget, selalu berdua-dua kemana-mana. Kenapa sih, kalian tidak mau mengaku? Jadian saja, kenapa sih? Bukannya kalian saling suka? Terlihat jelas lhooooooooooo… Tuuh, pada merah semua. Cieeee cieeeeeee" lengking Ino dengan suara ultrasoniknya. Sakura siap membalas dengan 'Kau yang selalu meninggalkanku, demi si muka pucat, Baka!' namun tidak jadi, karena kemunculan Sasuke yang menatap kearah mereka sekilas, kemudian duduk dibangkunya. Sakura blushing. DEG! Benarkah kata Sasori, bahwa semua respon dingin Sasuke selama ini artinya POSITIF? Sakura ingat betul bahwa bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke menoleh kearah mereka, sewaktu Ino menggoda dia dan Sasori, meski Sakura lebih curiga bahwa itu lebih dikarenakan suara lengkingan ultrasonic Ino yang memekakkan telinga. 'Tapi, toh, dia membalas smsku dan memakan bento-ku? Sasuke bahkan tahu nilai ulangan fisika ku jelek, dan menyuruhku belajar keras! Dan yang paling spektakuler, membuatku masuk ekskul sepakbola!' sahut inner Sakura tak mau kalah. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, Sasori-kun. Mungkin mengacuhkannya adalah ide yang bagus." Sahut Sakura pada Sasori, kemudian bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

Esoknya,.. tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama..

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak menghubunginya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Tidak. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yaa,.. tunggu saja, apakah dia akan merasa penasaran atau tidak. Kalau dia memberikan sedikit perhatian, berarti kau berhasil.." ujar Sasori tersenyum.

"Uwaaaaaaaa,… Sasoriii-kun! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baiiiiiikkkk!" pekik Sakura sambil memeluk Sasori yang gelagapan, yang mukanya langsung memerah, semerah rambutnya. Sakura langsung mendorong Sasori begitu kepala pirang Ino muncul. Dia sedang tidak berminat mendengar suara lengkingan ultrasonic Ino. Tapi, terlambat. Ino sepersekian detik melihat adegan Saku-peluk-Saso, dan sudah mau membuka mulutnya ketika Kabuto-sensei datang, dan…

KEJUTAN!

Kabuto sensei membawa seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo sepinggang dan bermata lavender yang sangat cantik. Semua anak lelaki bersuit-suit.

"Na-nama saya Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-salam kenal…" ujar gadis itu, sepertinya sangat gugup.

"Baik, Hinata, kamu akan duduk disamping Kiba. Kiba, ancungkan tanganmu!" kata Kabuto-sensei. Kiba yang duduk didepan Sasori langsung mengacungkan tangannya antusias. Hinata berjalan anggun menuju bangkunya yang berada persis di depan Sakura sambil diikuti semua pasang mata, takjub karena Hinata memang sangat cantik. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. 'Hm, anak yang pemalu. Aku harus membantunya.'gumam Sakura. Pelajaran Fisika dimulai.

Seluruh murid KHS punya segudang alasan untuk membenci Kabuto-sensei, si guru fisika baru yang sangat muda dan lulusan Universitas Tokyo dengan peringkat _cumlaude_. Meski masih muda, Kabuto-sensei tak segan memberikan pelajaran dan soal-soal latihan serta PR yang sangat banyak. Bahkan, sebagian besar pelajaran dan tugas-tugas yang diberikan merupakan bahan perguruan tinggi. Semua anak kesal, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Disela-sela mengerjakan dua puluh soal latihan yang kebanyakan merupakan penguraian konsep, Sakura menyempatkan diri melirik seluruh keadaan kelas. Matanya serasa berair, lehernya sangat pegal. Sakura bisa merasakan aura mencekam di seluruh kelas karena soal yang begitu susah. Naruto sedang mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya, frustasi. Kiba sudah lupa untuk memasang muka manis pada Hinata, mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan sangat serius, bibirnya kelihatan maju beberapa senti saking seriusnya. Shikamaru, si rambut nanas, sudah tertidur pulas, tanpa ada yang peduli. Sakura sangat kesal dan penasaran, bisa-bisanya Shikamaru TIDUR, sementara semua orang tersiksa mengerjakan semua soal-soal dewa itu. Berdiri dari kursinya, Sakura maju ke meja Shikamaru dan menyambar buku latihannya. Ya Ampuuun, semuanya sudah selesai! Sakura membaca hasil pekerjaan Shikamaru, semakin lama jidat lebarnya semakin berkerut melihat jawaban-jawaban Shikamaru yang sangat panjang dan penuh dengan bagan-bagan serta rumus-rumus. Tapi, Sakura tak mengerti sama sekali karena tulisan Shikamaru sangat cakar ayam, seperti tulisan dokter, tinggal dibawa ke apotik dan ditukar dengan obat mencret.' Orang jenius memang aneh-aneh dan menyebalkan.' geram Sakura.

"Percuma saja. Aku juga sudah melihatnya tadi. Tak ada yang bisa membaca tulisan Shikamaru, aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja sendiri." kata Kiba seakan membaca isi jidat lebar Sakura sambil lalu,masih tak sadar memonyongkan bibirnya karena terlalu serius.

Sakura kesal, menghempaskan buku Shikamaru tepat di puncak kepalanya. Shikamaru terlompat bangun, dan Sakura terbirit kembali ke kursinya. Namun, dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas lagi. Sakura mendengus kesal. Di sebelah kiri, Ino terlihat sangat kuyu dan terlilit rambutnya sendiri karena terlalu sering dipilin-pilin, reflex tak sengaja ketika berfikir, namun masih bisa menulis dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat. Sakura melihat, Ino sudah mau menyelesaikan nomor tiga belas, sementara dia masih nomor sebelas. Tak mau ketinggalan, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan membaca soal nomor sebelas.

_Terangkan dan buktikan penguraian rumus berikut ini._

Sakura mengerinyit. Dia belum pernah melihat grafik melengkung yang polanya tidak beraturan seperti itu. Dia membolak-balik bukunya, dia tak menemukan grafik seperti itu dimana-mana.

"Saso-kun, kau sudah mengerjakan nomor sebelas?"

"Aku juga lagi buat. Sepertinya, kita harus mengerti konsep "**In**" terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sasori, sambil menuliskan kata "**In**" pada lembar soal Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Sakura mengerinyit. Satu-satunya yang mirip dengan "I**n**" yang Sakura tahu, adalah isi sms Sasuke yang isinya dua konsonan"**Hn**", tersimpan berpuluh-puluh dalam inbox iphone-nya. Tapi, Sakura tidak cukup gila untuk menyatakan pendapatnya tentang hubungan antara "**Hn**" dan "**In**" pada Sasori.

"Kakashi-sensei pernah menyebutkannya sekali. Penguraian "**In**" terdapat pada subtopic **Kalkulus Lanjutan**, yang seharusnya kita pelajari di Perguruan Tinggi, itu juga kalau jurusan kita Sains atau Teknik." Ujar Sasori juga mengerinyit, tapi malah membuatnya makin imut.

"Haaahh? Kupikir, kita saat ini belajar FISIKA 2 SMA?" Sakura terbelalak. Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Aplikasi Kalkulus tentu dipakai pada setiap bidang Sains, termasuk Fisika."katanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Iiih, Kabuto-sensei MENYEBALKAN! Ino, lihat nomor sebelas doonk!" rungut Sakura. Ino hanya memperlihatkan jawaban nomor sebelas yang tidak ada tulisannya dengan susah payah, karena masih berusaha membuka belitan rambutnya sendiri pada lehernya. Terlalu serius mengerjakan soal ternyata bisa membuat jiwamu terancam.(?)

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura putus asa.

"Bawa ipad? Coba kamu browsing dan download e-booknya." Kata Sasori tanpa menoleh, dia sedang menggambar-gambar grafik entah apa. Dengan malas dan mengerinyit, Sakura memutar badannya, memengambil ipad dari ransel pink-nya dan tiba-tiba…

_DEG!_

Sakura merasa ada kilatan onyx sekilas bertatapan langsung dengan emerald-nya. Jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar. Refleks, Sakura langsung menghadap ke depan. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam ipad berkeringat dingin. 'Apakah aku tak salah lihat? Tadi, Sasuke sedang memperhatikanku?' Sakura bergeming beberapa saat, kemudian memberanikan diri melihat kea rah sudut kanan belakang. Tepat di tempat duduknya, Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice Prince dari KHS sedang memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, mengahadap tembok kelas yang kosong dengan leher dan telinga yang … memerah?

Sasuke _blushing_? Demi apapun diatas dunia ini, Sasuke..._blushing_?

'OMG! Jadi, tadi dia memperhatikan aku?'

'Oh, Tuhaaan!'

Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan dan menoleh pada Sasori. Sakura tak percaya bahwa taktik mengacuhkan Sasuke berhasil secepat ini.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

**Well, kali ini Fany minta maaf karena fic nya sangaaaat panjang dan updatenya sangat lamaaaaa, malah kerasanya makin abal. Hiks-hiks. Fany hanya bisa berharap, semoga fic ini masih layak dibaca dan tidak membosankan. Karena itu, Fany sangat menginginkan review. Dilanjutkan kah? Bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian?.**

**Special Thanks :**

**Midori Kumiko****, Sasori No Danna (my Imouto), ****Putri Luna****,****Hikaru Kin ****, ****ss holic****, ****Eky-chan****, ****Rizuka Hanayuuki****, ****Anasasori29****,****all silent readers.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan mereview fic jelek ini, aku jadi semangat melanjutkannya. **

**Happy Reading^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is belong to : Tiffany90**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Warning : fic pertama, banyak kekurangan. Hinata sangat OOC.**

**Pairng : sudah ketebak, belum? ^^**

**Character : Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Sasori Akasuna**

** Ino Yamanaka**

** dll**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ah, Sakura. Kau ini kelamaan.. aku sudah menemukan turunan rumusnya. Ternyata **In** itu..."ucapan Sasori terhenti karena melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mematung. Sasori menaikkan alisnya, dan Sakura hanya tertawa gugup dan melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugas fisikanya, tapi tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

**Sakura POV**

Perasaanku tidak enak. Kenapa sih aku harus tidak sengaja bertatapan dengannya? Dan, kenapa dia harus memalingkan mukanya, dan aku melihat leher dan telinganya memerah. Yang sedang kubicarakan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, lho. Seumur-umur tak ada yang pernah melihatnya blushing karena apapun. Karena itu demi apapun, tak boleh kah aku merasa ge-er? Sangat susah kalau kau menyukai seorang cowok, hal terkecil yang dilakukannya pun akan membuat kau merasa seperti melayang dan menimbulkan spekulasi macam-macam. Salahkah aku, Tuhan?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Namun, para siswa XI IPA1 masih berkutat mengerjakan soal super duper Fisika itu- kecuali Shikamaru, tentu saja-. Ketika semua anak berhasil menyelesaikan tugas fisika, bel berbunyi lagi, kali ini menandakan istirahat telah usai. Namun, bukannya masuk kelas, para siswa XI IPA1 justru berhamburan ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan, sementara siswa-siswa kelas lain mengosongkan kantin dan pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan para siswa XI IPA1 mengisi perut dan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis akibat tugas super guru mereka yang maniak itu, apalagi pelajaran berikutnya, Matematika, diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei yang baru akan datang paling cepat tiga puluh menit lagi.

Kantin KHS hanya diisi dengan anak-anak XI IPA1, bahkan diantaranya terdapat Sasuke Uchiha, sebuah pemandangan langka, barangkali karena kantin agak sepi, karena Sasuke tak suka keramaian atau perhatian dari orang-orang banyak. Dia satu meja dengan Naruto, sementara di meja di depan mereka ada Sakura, Sasori, dan Ino. Mereka tak menyadari kalau Sasuke ada di belakang meja mereka.

Sakura menyeruput habis jus strawberry-nya. Ramen yang dipesannya memang agak pedas. Kemudian, sesosok berambut indigo datang menghampiri mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" sapanya ramah.

"Ya, silahkan.."

" Hyuuga-san, selamat datang di KHS.. Atau, boleh kah aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan?" sapa Ino ramah pada Hinata yang duduk di hadapannya. Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura, Ino, dan Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Akasuna-san.." kata Hinata sopan.

"Hinata-chan, Kau tak perlu memanggil kami dengan nama belakang atau dengan embel-embel san. Cukup nama depan dan akhiran CHAN, ya! Ino-chan, dan Sakura-chan,.. oke?..." kata Ino, namun dipotong Sakura

"... Bukan begitu panggilan Ino, Hinata-chan. Dia biasa dipanggil Ino-PIG-chan..." celetuk Sakura, lalu dahinya disentil Ino. Sasori yang sedang menikmati kue tart karamel nya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang cemberut memegangi dahinya.

"Diam kau Baka-Forehead!..." kata Ino kesal, berusaha membalas, namun perhatiannya teralih pada Sasori yang sedang geleng-geleng menyaksikan pertengkaran-tiap hari mereka.

"... dan kau, Sasori-kun, sampai kapan kau akan mengekori si Jidat ini kemana saja, ha? Biarkan saja dia sendirian, kau tak usah terlalu baik padanya,... " sembur Ino kejam. Sakura kesal berusaha menyentil Ino. Sasori hanya _stay cool_ saja, walaupun pipinya memerah. Dia melirik jus strawberry Sakura yang sudah habis. Hinata tak berkedip memperhatikan Sasori.

"Kuambilkan jus yang baru untukmu." Kata Sasori lembut, kemudian bangkit ke counter jus.

"Trims, Saso-kun..." kata Sakura sambil lalu. Hinata masih memperhatikan punggung Sasori yang berbalik ke counter jus, sampai kepalanya yang cantik menoleh ke belakang. Akhirnya, pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok cowok berambut raven dan bermata onyx tepat dibelakangnya, Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Sasori-san. Dia sangat tampan, ya. Baik sekali dia, mengambilkan jus yang baru untukmu..." kata Hinata, agak keras. Dahi Sakura berkerut mendengarkan omongan Hinata. Oke, Hyuuga Hinata memang sangat cantik, baik, kalem, dan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang bangsawan. Tapi, FG Sasori yang ganas-ganas membuat Sakura tanpa sadar jadi agak paranoid kepada siapapun yang mempunyai gelagat menyukai Sasori.

"Kalau aku bilang mereka pacaran, kau percaya kan, Hina-chan?" kata Ino. Hinata mengangguk.

" Tuh, kan.. Baka Forehead! Semua orang yang punya mata juga tahu kalau kalian punya gaya tarik menarik satu sama lain.."sambung Ino lagi.

"Jangan bahas Fisika disini, Pig! Tak cukup kah soal-soal tadi, semuanya? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali Baka, aku dan Sasori tak seperti itu.." ujar Sakura ketus.

"Benarkah? Kalau kubilang aku menyukai Sasori-san, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Beberapa gadis yang duduk dekat mereka memandang garang pada Hinata. Sakura merasa kesal, mungkin karena Hinata kini ikut-ikutan meledeknya.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Semua orang menyukainya. Bukan berita hebat.." kata Sakura tak acuh. Ino terkikik.

"Tuuuhhhh,... dia maraaaaaahhhhh..."ledek Ino kemudian dia tertawa diikuti Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

.

Di belakang meja mereka, Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya tanpa minat. Matanya menatap lurus ke meja didepannya, yang beranggotakan tiga orang gadis, salah satunya gadis berambut pink, yang lainnya berambut pirang pucat dan indigo. Tak lama kemudian, seorang cowok berambut merah datang menghampiri meja ketiga gadis itu. Sasuke mendengus, melayangkan pandangan tak suka. Naruto, memandangnya heran, mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme! Kenapa Kau? Kau tak berhenti memperhatikan Sakura, Ino, dan anak baru itu. Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tak peduli pada cewek manapun.."

"Mereka berisik." jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto melongo. 'Sok cool,' pikirnya. Padahal, Sasuke memang _cool_.

" Ayo Dobe, kita sebaiknya kembali ke kelas.." kata Sasuke angkuh, semakin mempertegas garis-garis kesempurnaan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa _mood_-mu jelek sekali? Ha, aku tahu! Kau membenci si rambut merah itu, kan, karena sebagian FG-mu berpaling padanya.." sebut Naruto asal. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, Naruto mengikutinya dengan malas.

"Tch! Kau berisik, Dobe. Kau tahu aku tak peduli dengan yang seperti itu." kata Sasuke tak acuh, sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin, namun sudut matanya masih mengerling ke meja Sakura dan yang lainnya. 'Apa-apaan sih, cewek itu?' gumamnya ketus. Seluruh percakapan mereka terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke.

.

Sepeninggal Sasuke,..

Hinata pamit ke perpustakaan. Sakura memandang Sasori penuh arti, Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Aku memang makhluk yang sangat ge-eran, Saso-kun..." kata Sakura. Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Dia memang tak berkedip sedikitpun memandang kearahmu,..." kata Sasori datar. Padahal hatinya perih sekali. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Tunggu saja, biarkan saja dia yang mulai duluan..." kata Sasori bijaksana. Ino menatap mereka berdua berganti-gantian seperti menonton orang main pingpong, lalu menggebrak meja. Ternyata, Sakura dan Sasori lupa kalau Ino masih bersama mereka.

"Hei,...Hei, apa-apaan ini! Ada yang aku tak tahu?" tanyanya sebal. Ino sangat benci bila tak diikutsertakan dalam gosip apapun. Jadi, Sakura menceritakan tentang misi mendekati Sasuke yang sudah dia lakukan sebulan ini dengan detail, dari magang di klub sepakbola, membawakan bento, sampai sms-sms yang dia kirim untuk Sasuke. Ino memandangnya tidak percaya, semakin lama, matanya semakin membulat mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"... dan sekarang, aku menghentikan semua perhatianku padanya. Aku menunggu reaksi baliknya..." kata Sakura diakhir penjelasan panjang lebarnya. Ino masih memandangnya tak percaya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau merahasiakan ini semua dariku? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa selama_ sebulan_? .." kata Ino melipat tangannya, ngambek.

"... Dan, kenapa kau tak menyerah saja soal Sasuke, itu? Kau tak bisa melihat ada yang lebih baik, tepat di depan hidungmu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hei, siapa yang berahasia, Ha? Bukannya kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan pacarmu, dan selalu meninggalkan aku?" suara Sakura meninggi, marah karena Ino ngambek dan menuduh dia berahasia-rahasiaan, padahal seharusnya dia yang marah karena selalu ditinggalkan Ino demi Sai. Tapi, yang paling membuatnya marah adalah karena disuruh menyerah soal Sasuke, padahal dia sudah susah-suah. Hening sejenak, suasananya sangat tidak enak. Sasori diam saja, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau ada anak perempuan yang bertengkar.

"... Dan, tumben sekali kau bersamaku ke kantin, mana si muka pucat itu?"

" Jangan sebut dia begitu, Sakura! Tentu saja aku tak bersama dia, ini kan jam pelajaran! Salah aku ke kantin dengan sahabatku? ..dan,...Kami bertengkar..." kata Ino, ada guratan kesedihan dalam wajah cantiknya. Tapi, Sakura tak peduli. Dia benar-benar sakit hati karena merasa Ino tak mengerti dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia disuruh menyerah soal Sasuke? Seakan-akan dia itu sangat memalukan dan tak pantas untuk Sasuke.

"..Oh, jadi karena kau bertengkar dengannya, sekarang kau baru ingat dan _merangkak-rangkak_ padaku?" tuduh Sakura kejam. Ino terbelalak, bukan main tersinggungnya. Dia memukul meja, Sasori berdiri dan berusaha menjadi penengah mereka berdua, namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanya merentangkan tangan, menjaga jarak Ino dan Sakura sejauh mungkin dan berkata "Sudah, Hentikan!" Tapi, tak ada yang mendengarkan.

".. Kasar sekali! Asal kau tahu saja, semua yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia dan _salah besar_!" bentak Ino, mengayunkan rambut panjangnya dengan angkuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura geram. Sasori memilih tidak berkomentar. Dia sendiri tak terlalu mengerti. Sasori tak mengerti bagaimana Sakura dan Ino bisa bertengkar dan adu teriak, padahal lima menit yang lalu mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan masih sempat sentil-sentilan dahi. Jawaban terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan Sasori adalah kemungkinan mereka berdua sedang mengalami PMS.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura tak bertegur sapa dengan Ino. Sebenarnya Sakura agak menyesal, kenapa dia kemarin itu sensitif sekali ya? Penyesalannya lama-lama semakin bertambah, karena Sasori sekarang sangat sibuk dengan lomba desain interior yang diadakan Universitas Tokyo, sehingga hampir selalu tak bersamanya pada jam istirahat. Sasori bahkan beberapa kali terpaksa bolos pada beberapa jam pelajaran demi lomba desain itu. Sakura merasa kesepian, karena dia nyaris tak punya teman selain Ino dan Sasori. Sakura tak punya teman perempuan lain karena kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan lain tak suka dia terlalu dekat dengan Sasori, dan Sakura tak cukup bijaksana karena tak segan-segan bersitegang dengan FG Sasori tersebut. Untung saja ada Hinata, si anak baru yang ternyata tak begitu peduli dengan cowok-cowok, meski selalu bersama Hinata bukan merupakan pilihan yang menyenangkan. Kenapa? Oh, ternyata Hinata itu ternyata setipe dengan _Hermione Granger_ yang irit bicara kecuali soal pelajaran dan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan, entah itu mengerjakan tugas untuk bulan depan, mencari referensi tambahan, atau mencari bacaan 'ringan' ala Hinata, seperti kisah-kisah dan proses penemuan teknologi dunia atau biografi politisi-politisi, ilmuwan-ilmuwan, dan pebisnis-pebisnis termasyhur dunia. Halo, seakan-akan tekanan pelajaran dan tugas-tugas (terutama dari Kabuto-sensei) belum cukup saja. Diam-diam, Sakura menyesal karena tak bertegur sapa dengan Ino. Dia merindukan jam (oke, bukan jam istirahat dimana Ino biasanya pergi bersama Sai) pergantian pelajaran, atau kapan pun dia bercanda tawa dengan Ino, sentilan Ino di dahinya, ledekan Ino, dan bergosip setiap ada kesempatan, bukannya di perpustakaan, berusaha mempelajari **Integral Trigonometri** yang sebenarnya baru akan dipelajari saat kelas TIGA. 'Beuh, Hinata harusnya dijodohkan dengan Kabuto-sensei..' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Semua perkiraannya tentang Hinata adalah murid perempuan yang kalem, baik, ramah, pemalu, dan sebagainya ternyata salah besar. Ino? Ino sendiri ternyata hanya bertengkar temporer dengan Sai, sehari setelah insiden adu teriak dengan Sakura, Ino sudah menemui Sai, dan selalu bersama Sai seperti biasa.

Misi mendekati Sasuke? Sakura tak terlalu berminat lagi, setelah dia tak bertegur sapa dengan Ino. Meskipun sikap Ino yang tak mendukungnya mendapatkan cinta Sasuke adalah keterlaluan-menurut Sakura-, tapi walau bagaimanapun, Ino adalah sahabat Sakura. Merupakan hal yang aneh dalam persahabatan, dimana kau tanpa sadar tak mau melakukan hal yang tak didukung atau dilarang sahabatmu, meski kau sangat menyukainya.

Jadi, apakah Sakura benar-benar menyerah soal Sasuke? Sebenarnya tidak. Sakura hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah tahap "mengacuhkan dan menunggu feedback" ala Sasori itu. Pesan Sasori adalah "tunggu" dan Sakura memilih mematuhinya. Sakura tak punya kesempatan untuk membicarakan soal Sasuke pada Sasori yang sangat sibuk, kalaupun ada, Sakura tak tega karena Sasori sibuk mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran mereka. Sakura juga punya firasat entah mengapa dia seharusnya tak membicarakan soal Sasuke juga pada Hinata, seakan itu bisa mengganggu kestabilan dunia atau apa. Sakura sendiri tak terlalu percaya diri dan tak mau gegabah mengambil tindakan setelah penolakan Sasuke tempo hari, serta beberapa halaman sms puisinya yang direspon dengan "**Berisik**" dan "**Kau menyebalkan** " itu. Padahal, ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura bicarakan dengan Sasori terkait Sasuke, misalnya, bagaimana Sasuke juga belakangan sering 'terlihat' dimana saja Sakura berada. Awalnya, Sakura merasa kalau dia berhalusinasi karena sering berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor, kantin, bahkan perpustakaan. Sangat aneh karena, Sasuke biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat bermain sepakbola kan? Oke, wajar saja kalau Sasuke yang jenius ke perpustakaan, tapi ke perpustakaan bersama Naruto? Tak masuk akal, karena Naruto bukan tipe murid yang tahan dalam keheningan perpustakaan. Naruto itu _ultra hiperaktif_. Tapi, Sakura berpikir positif bahwa pelajaran mereka memang sangat susah serta banyak, sehingga tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan perpustakaan yang agak ramai akhir-akhir ini. Itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan bahwa Sasuke mungkin memperhatikannya. Hati Sakura menggeliat-geliat memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

.

.

Well, seperti hari ini. Sakura sedang menghabiskan jam istirahat di perpustakaan bersama Hinata yang asyik membaca buku teori Fisika modern yang sangat tebal, sedangkan Sakura hanya bermain-main dengan ipad-nya, memanjakan matanya dengan produk-produk fashion terbaru yang dijual online jauh lebih menarik.( Dia tak berminat membaca 'bacaan ringan'apa pun sekarang) 'Ukh, seandainya saja ada Ino' gumam Sakura sedih, namun semuanya menguap seketika ketika melihat sosok yang berjalan kearahnya dan Hinata. Sasori datang menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa buku di tangan, masih sama imutnya seperti biasa, namun agak pucat dan kurus,dan ada bayang-bayang kantung mata di bawah mata hazelnya. Tapi, sama sekali tak menghentikan decak kagum dari cewek-cewek disekitarnya, bahkan di perpustakaan sekalipun.

"Hai,.. " sapanya. Kemudian Sasori duduk di depan Sakura. Hinata yang sedang membaca, hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang lomba desain Sasori?

"Sudah hampir 90%. Tinggal _finishing_ dan persiapan persentasi untuk besok.." ujar Sasori tenang. Namun, Sakura melihat bagaimana Sasori berjuang menjaga agar matanya tetap melek, dan bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak cemas? Seakan membaca kekhawatiran Sakura, Sasori tersenyum seperti mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dan, Sakura juga tersenyum. Sakura tak menyadari kalau dia tukang senyum sekarang, apalagi terhadap Sasori. Hei, bagaimana mungkin ada yang tidak membalas senyum Sasori? 'Sasori sangat manis dan imut, apalagi kalau tersenyum' batin Sakura. Senyumnya memudar seketika, karena Hinata tiba-tiba berdehem dan menutup buku serta membantingnya agak keras, mungkin merasa seperti kacang. Akibatnya? Penjaga perpustakaan melotot ke arah mereka, disertai berpasang-pasang mata yang menoleh karena merasa terganggu. Yang membuat Sakura tercenung, diantaranya berpasang-pasang mata itu ada sepasang mata onyx dan aquamarine.

Bunyi gemerisik kertas-kertas yang dibalik Sasori, menyadarkan Sakura yang tercenung. Tak peduli lagi pada Ipad-nya dan berusaha menepis bunyi dentum-dentum di dadanya, Sakura memperhatikan Sasori lekat-lekat, yang sedang membuat latihan Fisika dan Matematika yang seharusnya dikumpul kemaren. Mata hazel itu kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri. Pulang saja dan tidur. Kurenai-sensei pasti mengizinkan.." saran Sakura, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku sudah banyak ketinggalan. Selain presentasi lomba, Aku juga harus menyelesaikan laporan praktikum Fisika dan belajar untuk ulangan Kimia susulan besok." Sakura berpikir sebentar.

"Sudah, biar aku yang buatkan. Sebaiknya izin pulang sekarang dan tidur. Fokus pada presentasi dan ulangan susulan aja. Kau sudah sejauh ini, jadi harus menang Saso-kun!" kata Sakura mantap, padahal laporan praktikumnya masih terbengkalai. Sasori terdiam, ragu-ragu. Tugas yang dibuatkan itu terkesan kurang bertanggung jawab, walaupun agak mustahil juga dia menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini. Hinata mendengus, namun tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Tapi, aku..."

"Sudahlah. Cepat pulang dan tidur. Nanti, aku fotokopikan semua catatanmu yang belum lengkap." Kata Sakura, agak memaksa. Sasori masih diam tanda tak setuju.

"Saso-kun! Kau kan sudah banyak membantuku dulu! Sudah, pulang saja! Sekarang giliranku.. "kata Sakura, menutup dan merapikan buku Sasori. Sasori masih tak bergeming. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan orang yang disukainya membuatkan tugasnya? Memalukan.

"Kalau begitu, ingat saja untuk mentraktirku atau mengajakku jalan-jalan setelah semua urusan desain-mu itu selesai.." ucap Sakura sambil membereskan buku Sasori, jadi dia tak bisa melihat Sasori blushing. Sasori berpikir, sepertinya pilihan yang diberikan Sakura tak terlalu buruk.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan_! I love you_... "gumam Sasori lembut. Kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, sehingga mustahil ada yang mendengarnya. Namun, siapa sangka kalau ada perkecualian? Hinata menongolkan kepala dari buku fisika yang dibacanya.

"Memangnya kau desain apa sih? Sampai bolos dan kurang tidur begtu.." tanyanya bosan.

"Desain inovatif dari interior apartemen di kawasan kota besar yang padat aktivitas. Berkonsep dan berfilosofi tertentu, namun tetap minimalis, simpel, dan modern.." jawab Sasori.

"Segitunya kah? Jejali saja dengan kursi, meja, lemari, dan tempat tidur, apa susahnya?" kata Hinata acuh.

"Bukan sekedar menjejali ruangan dengan meja, kursi, atau perabot. Desain interior adalah seni menciptakan nuansa ruangan. Untuk bisa menciptakan nuansa tertentu, kita harus mengkaji kesan apa yang ingin kita rasakan dalam suatu ruangan. Dalam menciptakan kesan, kita harus melakukan riset tentang filosofi yang bisa memunculkan kesan tersebut, baru melakukan proses perancangan dan pembuatan masing-masing elemen yang sesuai dengan konsep. Luas dan kapasitas ruangan, serta budget juga harus diperhitungkan.." ceramah Sasori panjang lebar. Seletih apapun, Sasori selalu membicarakan seni dengan semangat. Kemana semua rasa lelah tadi?

"Tak ada bedanya. Intinya tetap menyusun perabot dalam ruangan kan? Ibuku bisa melakukannya dalam 10 menit.." kata Hinata. Sasori mengernyit, tak senang ada yang tak mengapresiasi seninya.

"Kau tak mengerti seni, Hinata.." ujarnya, agak dingin.

"Seni itu nggak jelas dan buang-buang tenaga,,," balas Hinata tak berperasaan. Sakura mencium adanya perdebatan.

"..._**Art is something that is lasting long forever**_.Seni adalah sesuatu yang bertahan indah selamanya..."

"Begitukah? Menurutku, seni itu punya masa kedaluarsa. Sesuatu yang saat ini disebut sebagai seni, di masa depan hanya disebut _rongsokan_.."

"Salah! Justru, semakin bertambahnya waktu nilai seni akan semakin tinggi. Seni itu penanda budaya pada setiap era zaman.. bla... bla.. blaa..."

Hinata sudah akan membalas Sasori lagi, Sakura merasa harus bertindak tegas..

"STOP! Hentikan! " serunya. Teriakannya akan terdengar diseluruh penjuru perpustakaan seandainya tidak berbarengan dengan suara lain yang berfrekuensi sama ._Plaaaaaak!_

Sakura, Sasori, dan Hinata menoleh pada asal suara. Itu adalah bunyi kemoceng yang dipukulkan pada _seonggok daging_?

"Apa yang yang kalian lakukan? Ngobrol di perpustakaan? Keluarr! "teriak Kakuzu, pustakawan KHS yang galak pada dua orang anak laki-laki, berambut pirang dan.. raven? Astaga, itu Naruto dan Sasuke! Kemudian mereka berdua keluar pepustakaan, diikuti tatapan berpasang-pasang mata. Sakura, Sasori, dan Hinata bersyukur mereka tak ketahuan mengobrol.

.

.

Sementara itu,..

.

"Baka-Dobe! Ini semua karena kau terlalu berisik!" kata Sasuke yang merengut sewaktu keluar dari perpustakaan. Untung saja yang dipukul dengan kemoceng adalah Naruto, bukan dirinya. Astaga, dimana mukanya bisa diletakkan kalau Sasuke Uchiha dipukul dengan _kemoceng_? Dimana harga diri Uchiha? Apa kata dunia?

"Dengar, kau hanya perlu mendatanginya dan mengucapkan tiga kata, TIGA KATA, dan SELESAI..." ucap Naruto tak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke, rupanya masih menyambung diskusi mereka tadi, tanggan kirinya masih mengelus-elus lengan kanannya yang memerah.

"Sudah kubilang kau berisik!" sebut Sasuke lagi. Wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau kau TAKUT, Teme! Kau seorang Uchiha, dan PENAKUT?" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aku cuma perlu suasana yang tepat.." kata Sasuke berkilah.

"Hei,Baka! Kita sekelas dengannya dan kau sudah dengan bodoh mengikutinya kemana saja! _Suasana _apa lagi yang kau butuhkan, ha?"

Sasuke benci sekali dibilang bodoh, apalagi oleh Naruto, namun terlalu capek meladeni ocehan Naruto. Sasuke heran sendiri. Dia jenius, berasal dari klan Uchiha, tampan dan idola sekolah. Tapi, mengakui perasaan pada seorang gadis rasanya sangat sulit, membuat semua kelebihannya menjadi terasa tidak berarti. Dia sangat iri pada cowok berambut merah yang akrab dengan gadis yang disukainya. Aaaaaaarrrghhhhhh! Si merah itu membuatnya gila! 'Apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan?' geram Sasuke dibalik muka _stoic_-nya.

.

.

Sasori Akasuna adalah salah satu dari sejumput orang diatas permukaan bumi yang dianugerahi bakat seni luar biasa. Karena itu, tak heran kalau dia memenangkan lomba desain bergengsi yang diadakan Universitas Tokyo, padahal dia satu-satunya kontestan yang masih SMA! Sasori menerima banyak pujian dari juri lomba, pesaingnya, apalagi dari sekolah KHS sendiri. Presentasi Sasori dilakukan di Universitas Tokyo, semua teman sekelasnya datang memberikan dukungan bersama guru-guru (tak ketinggalan FG-FG Sasori dan siapa saja yang berminat melihat). Seusai pengumuman, anak-anak merubungi Sasori untuk mengucapkan selamat. Apalagi FG Sasori, mereka datang dengan baju seragam, membawa spanduk dan bunga, serta bersorak-sorak seperti suporter sepakbola. Sakura bahkan sampai bersusah payah untuk menemukan Sasori dan menyeretnya dari segerombolan orang, akhirnya dia bisa menemui Sasori sendiri, tanpa Hinata yang pergi ke perpustakaan Universitas Tokyo, tempat yang jauh lebih berharga dan menarik baginya daripada mendengarkan presentasi tentang yang disebutnya _rongsokan_.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk-duduk di taman, masih di Universitas Tokyo, menikmati bau rumput dan angin sepoi-sepoi, hadiah dari melarikan diri dari kasak kusuk FG Sasori dan keramaian lainnya.

"Kau menakjubkan, Saso-kun! Hasil desain-mu indah sekali! Kau mengalahkan para mahasiswa itu, padahal mereka jurusan seni dan arsitektur semua!" puji Sakura.

"Semua berkat dukunganmu, Sakura.." kata Sasori lembut, tersenyum lagi. Dan, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sakura akan tersenyum apabila Sasori tersenyum. 'Ahh, Saso-kun! Demi apapun, kenapa dia begitu imut?' Hening sesaat. Sasori, sahabatnya yang tampan,imut, keren, berprestasi,baik, pintar, dan punya FG seabrek ini kira-kira suka anak perempuan yang kayak gimana ya? Blush. Sakura merasa mukanya agak panas. 'Hei, Saku-chan! Saso-kun itu Cuma TEMAN! Oke?' jerit otaknya menyadarkan batinnya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam diri Sakura sangat penasaran tentang siapa yang disukai Sasori.

"Saso-kun, kau pernah menyukai sesorang?" Sakura bisa melihat Sasori agak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Sasori sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hmmm,... Bagaimana, ya?" ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Eh, Saso-kun! Kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Jahaat, kenapa tak beritahu aku! Kan aku janji akan membantumu. Kau membantuku mendekati Sasuke! Sekarang giliranku membantumu!" kata Sakura semangat. Padahal, dia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tadinya sangat penasaran tentang yang disukai Sasori berteriak pilu. Tapi, dengan segera Sakura menepis _sesuatu_ itu keluar dari pikirannya. Sasori yang tadi kelihatan blushing, entah kenapa memasang wajah datar lagi saat mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Sasuke? " tanyanya. Sakura membayangkan sikap Sasuke yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke yang sering melihat kepadanya, Sasuke yang seolah-olah 'terlihat' dimana saja, ..

"Entahlah, Saso-kun. Tapi, aku punya firasat baik tentang itu semua. _Cinta akan datang pada mereka yang mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh _" tambah Sakura puitis sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasori terdiam mendengarnya.

"Eh,..Jangan merubah topik! Ayo, katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu! Dan, oh, kau masih punya hutang mentraktirku karena aku membuatkan tugasmu yang kemaren kan?" lanjut Sakura, tertawa.

"Benarkah itu, Sakura? Cinta akan datang apabila kita bersungguh-sungguh? Apakah itu juga berlaku untukku?" tanya Sasori serius, mukanya masih sangat imut, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan matanya. Apa itu? Sakura tak tahu. Munginkah sahabatnya sedang jatuh cinta?

"Tentu saja! Pasti! Apalagi karena kau seseorang yang sangat baik, Saso-kun!"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantuku dalam urusan ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori, kelihatan innocent dan imut, padahal jantungnya sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Tuh,kan! Aku tahu, Saso-kun! Kau juga pasti menyukai seseorang, kan? Ayo, apa rencanamu? Siapa dia? Cepat cerita!" pekik Sakura, melompat dan memeluk Sasori yang gelagapan. Sasori merasa jantungnya sudah merasa mau meledak, baik karena pelukan Sakura maupun karena topik pembicaraan mereka. Apakah dia harus mengakui perasaanya sekarang? Tidak, dia tak punya persiapan apa-apa. Tidak punya kata-kata, bunga, atau apapun. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. Satu kenyataan lagi tentang Sasori, sebagai seorang pemuja seni, dia sangat halus dan romantis.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan, ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi besok. Tempat yang sangat bagus, kau pasti menyukainya. Besok kita kesana, ya! Kita bertemu jam 9 pagi di taman kota. Aku akan mentraktirmu, sesuai janji. Dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu besok.." kata Sasori mantap.

"Hah? Kalau cerita saja, kenapa harus besok?" desak Sakura. Sasori berpikir sebentar. Apa yang harus dia jawab sekarang?

"Karena, hari ini aku lelah. Aku sama sekali belum tidur.."ujarnya. Meski tidak bohong, lelah bukan alasan utama Sasori. Sakura menatap lingkaran hitam dibawah mata sahabatnya.

"Benar, kau harus tidur. Baik, besok kalau begitu." Kata Sakura. Kemudian, ada yang melambai-lambai pada Sasori, mengisyaratkan agar Sasori mengikutinya. Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sasori meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di taman. Sakura juga berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman kampus, mengikuti arah kakinya berjalan. Pikirannya sibuk berspekulasi tentang siapa perempuan beruntung yang ditaksir sahabatnya. Siapa ya?. 'Semoga saja bukan wanita jahat,' do'anya dalam hati.

.

.

Karena keasyikan berjalan sambil berpikir, Sakura tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di koridor salah satu gedung di Universitas Tokyo. Dia hanya sendiri disana, masih berjalan menelusuri gedung. Kemudian, seseorang muncul dibalik koridor didepannya. DEG! Sasuke! Kemunculan Sasuke begitu mengejutkannya, dan Sakura tak sadar langsung berbelok, menghindari Sasuke. 'Bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati, kenapa tiba-tiba kakinya berbelok begitu saja. Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat, namun kemudian terhenti mendadak karena suatu suara.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggil suara dalam itu. Suara siapa lagi, coba? Sasuke Uchiha. Mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya, Sakura terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, malu karena ketahuan menghindari Sasuke.

"Hai.." katanya canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini?" tanya Sasuke datar, berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu tampan?

"A-a-a-a-a-ku..." Sakura tergagap.

"Sudahlah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. "kata Sasuke sambil tetap mendekat. Sakura bisa merasa seolah kakinya terpancang di tempat, dan lututnya menggigil. Bibirnya juga mendadak kelu sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"A-a-a-a-a-ku..." hanya itu kata-kata yang lolos dari bibir kelu-nya. 'Sakura, BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan!' raung innernya. Bukan salahnya, kan? Sakura tak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mendatanginya dengan tiba-tiba dan bertanya hal semacam '_Kenapa kau menghindariku_.'' Kalau ini mimpi, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau terjaga.' Kata innernya. Sakura bisa merasakan keringat dingin menjatuhi jidatnya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak bilang-bilang dulu kemaren kalau suatu hari dia akan bertanya seperti itu? Sakura kan bisa menyiapkan jawabannya dulu, sehingga tidak skak mat seperti ini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku, besok?" kata Sasuke. Onyxnya menatap emerald Sakura. Sakura merasakan penglihatannya kabur, dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi.. Gelap.

.

.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih. 'Dimana ini?' gumam innernya. Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Jadi, semuanya cuma mimpi.' Gumam Sakura, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Sudah bangun?" seru sebuah suara, nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran lagi. Jadi,dia tidak sedang bermimpi, innernya meraung senang. Semuanya kenyataan, suara itu adalah suara Sasuke.

"Aku dimana?" pertanyaan yang otomatis diajukan Sakura.

"Klinik kampus, " jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan? Kau seperti melihat hantu, atau kau belum makan seharian?" tambah Sasuke berpikir. 'Penyebab aku pingsan adalah kau, Sasuke!' jerit innernya. Dia baru ingat penyebab lain dia pingsan adalah karena belum tidur (lembur ngerjain tugasnya plus tugas Sasori) ketika melihat langit senja bersinar indah dari belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun! Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya panik.

"Jam enam sore. Kau pingsan selama dua jam.." tambah Sasuke dengan menatap Sakura meski ekspresi mukanya masih sama stoic-nya.

" Gawat! Mana teman-teman?" tanya Sakura panik, mencari-cari iphone-nya dalam tas kecil warna pink yang ternyata ada diatas mwja disebelah Sasuke. Ada 100 missed calls, semua dari Sasori. Astaga, pasti Sasori sibuk mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak bilang ada telepon? Ada 100 missed calls disini.." tanya Sakura, agak menuduh, kemudian mengutuk nada suaranya sendiri.

"Kau kan pingsan,.." sebut Sasuke, nadanya agak dingin.

"Setidaknya, kau angkat dan bilang sesuatu, siapa tahu ada yang ... penting." Suara Sakura semakin melambat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ya ampun, dia tidak bermaksud berkata begitu.

"Mana ku tahu? Lagipula, HP-nya kan ada dalam tas.." jawab Sasuke, nadanya semakin dingin. Sakura membeku, sangat menyesali sikapnya. Hening yang ada diantara mereka saat ini terasa sangat menyesakkan.

"Aku tahu, bukan aku kan yang kau harapkan ada disampingmu sekarang? Si rambut merah itu kan? " kata Sasuke datar namun agak sinis, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, ingin beranjak pergi.

"Eh, tidak,.. bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun! Tunggu! " Buru-buru Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, meraih tas-nya dan mengejar Sasuke. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama dan Sakura merasa sangat canggung. Dia masih tak percaya akan apa yang dialaminya. Taktik Sasori berhasil, gumamnya sumringah.

"Eh, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sakura, sudah bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya yang memalukan tadi. Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah tiket, salah satunya diberikan pada Sakura.

"Ini, tiket festival musim panas besok. Temani aku besok, ya? Besok saja aku katakan. " kata Sasuke.

.

.

Senja itu juga, Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Besok, dia akan kencan dengan Sasuke! Yaaayy! Akhirnya, impiannya akan tercapai. Sakura membayangkan bagaimana ya cara Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya? Ah, bodoh! Emang Sasuke bilang akan menyatakan perasaannya? Tapi, apalagi coba? Sebenarnya, Sakura agak heran karena Sasuke mengajaknya ke festival.' Bukannya Sasuke tak suka keramaian? Ah, bodoh! Yang penting Sasuke mengajakku kencan! Yaaayyyy! Hell yeah! Tunggu, aku pingsan. Apakah dia menggedongku dengan_ bridal style_? Dia menungguiku selama dua jam?' jejerit inner Sakura.

Malam itu dihabiskan Sakura untuk membongkar lemari, mencari baju apa yang sesuai untuk dipakainya besok. Sakura heran, bagaimana mungkin dia tak bisa menemukan baju yang cocok dalam lemari tiga pintu yang penuh berisi baju. Akhirnya Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan. Semua pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi sore ditambah acara pingsan-2-jam, membuat semua pikiran Sakura hanya terfokus pada satu hal, pergi bersama Sasuke ke festival musim panas besok hari. Sakura melupakan semua hal lain diluar kencannya dengan Sasuke, termasuk janji-nya dengan Sasori pada waktu yang sama, meskipun tempatnya berbeda.

.

.

Sementara itu,

.

Di rumah keluarga Akasuna, seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang duduk di halam belakang rumahnya yang asri. Dibawah langit bertabur bintang, dia membuka lembaran binder hitamnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum lembut melihat kumpulan foto-foto gadis pink yang disukainya semenjak kanak-kanak. Hanya pada langit dia mampu mengadu, mengutarakan perasaannya yang tak tertahankan pada gadis pink dalam fotonya itu. Besok pagi, dia akan mengutarakan perasannya. Akankah langit mengabulkan permohonannya?

Lelaki berambut merah yang sangat imut itu masih menatap langit. Dalam diam, dia berharap agar langit mampu menyampaikan rasa rindu dan sayang yang dia rasakan pada gadis pink itu melalui angin malam. Sejenak, pikirannya terusik dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu mungkin masih menyukai lelaki lain. Namun, langit menghilangkan risau di hatinya. Dia kemudian beralih pada binder didepannya.

_Cinta akan datang pada mereka yang mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh._

Kata-kata itu dituliskannya dibawah foto sang gadis pink. Asal dia sungguh-sungguh, tak jadi masalah. Ya kan, Sakura? gumamnya dibawah sinar bulan, semakin memperlihatkan ketampanannya.

Sangat lama waktu yang dibutuhkan si imut berambut merah itu untuk menyeret kakinya kembali ke kamar, dan tidur. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hari esok, hari dimana ia akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Akhirnya dia tertidur juga. Siapa saja yang melihat ekspresinya sedang tertidur setuju, bahwa dia, si rambut merah yang tampan, Sasori, sedang bermimpi indah.

.

Akankah mimpinya jadi kenyataan?

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

**Fany minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Pelajaran yang Fany dapat adalah, kalau kau punya ide langsung BUAT fic-nya atau MENYESAL. Bagaimana menurut readers dengan Chapter ini? alurnya kecepetan? Semoga readers bisa terhibur dengan fic ini. Buat semua yang lagi menunggu pengumuman SNMPTN (termasuk imouto dan sepupu-ku), Fany doakan semoga lulus di tempat yang terbaik.^^**

**O, ya.. Fany ingin mengingatkan kalau Hinatanya OOC. Soalnya, Fany butuh yang seperti itu. kenapa harus Hinata? Karena, secara chemy, menurut Fany dia lebih cocok daripada chara lain.**

**Special Thanks to**

**Midori Kumiko****, Sasori No Danna (my Imouto), ****Putri Luna****, Anasasori29,**** Rizuka Hanayuuki, ****Hikaru Kin****, Nosebleed Afa, akira, Eky-chan, ss holic, **** all silent readers.**

**Mohon, RnR ya**

**Pleeeeeeaaaase! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is belong to : Tiffany90**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Warning : fic pertama, banyak kekurangan. Hinata sangat OOC.**

**Pairng : sudah ketebak, belum? ^^**

**Character : Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Sasori Akasuna**

** Ino Yamanaka**

** dll**

**CHAPTER 5**

Keesokkan harinya,..

Hari minggu di musim panas merupakan hari yang sempurna untuk keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh sebagian besar penduduk Konoha, apalagi di kalangan anak muda.

Sakura mengecek kembali penampilannya di meja rias untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya. Blus merah hati simpel dipadu dengan _skinny jeans_, membuatnya tampak santai namun tetap gaya, cocok untuk jalan-jalan ke festival yang ramai. Make-up naturalnya tampak perfect, rambut pinknya yang sepinggang dikuncir satu dengan pita merah marun yang senada dengan baju dan rambutnya, sedikit anak-anak rambut dibiarkan tergerai alami di sisi wajahnya. Tas salempang putih yang berukuran mini bergelantungan anggun di pinggulnya, serasi dengan sepatu sandal putih yang simpel namun tetap manis. Sakura menatap bayangannya di meja rias. Satu kata untuknya. Sempurna. Well, tidak. Ada yang kurang. Semenjak bangun tidur pagi ini, Sakura merasa melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang juga harus dilaksanakannya hari ini, selain bertemu Sasuke. Apa ya? Sakura tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi sia-sia. Dia _memang_ belum membuat tugas Biologi, tapi Sakura yakin bukan itu yang dia lupakan, lagipula tugas biologi kan untuk minggu depan. 'Apapun itu, bisa menunggu setelah hari ini' gumamnya dalam hati, kemudian segera bangkit dari meja riasnya.

.

.

Sementara itu,..

Disalah satu sudut taman kota Konoha yang ramai, seorang pemuda flamboyan berambut merah sedang duduk menunggu kencannya. Setiap gadis yang melewatinya menoleh, baik yang jalan sendiri, bersama teman-teman perempuannya, bahkan gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan pacarnya sekalipun. Sebab, pemuda flamboyan berambut merah ini memiliki kulit putih mulus bak porselen , mata hazel yang bulat besar serta indah, serta garis-garis tulang muka yang halus sehingga menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sempurna. Tampan. Imut. Manis. Begitulah celetukan setiap gadis yang melewatinya. Meski mereka berbeda pendapat tentang istilah mana yang lebih cocok yaitu tampan, manis, atau imut, satu hal yang para gadis itu sependapat adalah, pemuda itu merupakan salah satu representasi dari karya seni teragung yang pernah ada.

Pemuda itu tak terganggu dengan setiap pasang mata yang menoleh padanya, dia duduk dengan santai, menikmati cahaya pagi musim panas, sambil sesekali melirik hp-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.45, lima belas menit sebelum waktu perjanjian. Alasan pemuda itu datang lebih awal bukan karena dia senang menunggu; baginya menunggu merupakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, sama tidak menyenangkannya seperti membiarkan orang lain menunggu. Namun, gadis yang ditunggunya saat ini adalah gadis yang berharga untuknya, yaitu gadis yang telah mengisi ruang hatinya lebih dari separuh usianya, karena itu dia tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti menunggu, cukup dia saja yang mengalaminya. Dengan pertimbangan itu, sang pemuda bisa menunggu dengan lebih tenang.

.

.

Sakura janji untuk bertemu Sasuke di depan gerbang festival. Dan, itu dia! Sasuke Uchiha, Pangeran Es dari KHS. Sasuke hanya berpakaian santai, layaknya yang dipakai setiap orang pada cuaca sepanas ini, yaitu kaos oblong dan jeans, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia terlihat begitu tampan hanya dengan kaos dan jeans? Begitulah pesona seorang Uchiha. Sakura berjalan sumringah ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat.."

"Maaf.." Ujar Sakura pelan. Dia menyesalkan dirinya yang berulangkali bolak-balik halaman-kamar-halaman, mengecek penampilannya dan bawaannya yang takut ketinggalan. 'Ah, apa-apan sih aku ini?Bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu,..

Pemuda itu masih disana, di sebuah bangku taman kota Konoha yang ramai, menunggu kencannya yang sudah terlambat beberapa menit.

Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya. Namun, bukan suara yang dia nantikan.

"Hei, Saso-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berjalan menghampirinya, bergandengan dengan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat. Ino dan Sai.

"Hai!" balasnya, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Namun, gadis didepannya kelihatan sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri. Hei, apakah tertulis di dahinya?

"Aaaaahhhh,... Aku tahu! Kau berkencan dengan Sakura, kan? Ck, kenapa sih kalian selalu menyangkalnya? Tapi, sekarang udah ketahuan!" goda Ino.

"Sasori dan Sakura?"Sahut Sai, bingung.

" Kau tak tahu? Kalau kau sekelas dengannya, kau akan tahu betapa mesranya mereka.." goda Ino lagi. Wajah Sasori memerah.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan. Tolong jaga Sakura-chan ya, Jaa-ne!" pamit Ino dan Sai, sambil berlalu. Sasori hanya menatap punggung mereka yang menjauh, kemudian melirik handphone-nya lagi. Dia tercenung sewatu menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 09.15, tidak biasanya Sakura terlambat. Kemudian, handphone-nya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo.."

"Semuanya telah siap, tuan Sasori.." ujar seseorang diujung telepon.

"Terimakasih.." Ya, Sasori berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Dia bahkan menyewa sebuah restoran mewah yang sangat mahal di lantai teratas Konoha Central Mall, agak berlebihan untuk seorang anak SMA. Tapi, Sasori yang bermodalkan kartu kredit ayahnya sama sekali tak keberatan melakukannya untuk orang yang berharga baginya. Soal ayahnya yang mencak-mencak, itu urusan nanti, ayahnya pasti tak akan marah begitu tahu Sasori baru saja memenangkan lomba desain tingkat universitas. Namun, dia heran sekali karena tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar di handphonenya. Sasori menurunkan dan mengamati handphone-nya. Mati total. 'Aaaaaaahhh, kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini?' sesalnya. Sasori menahan keinginannya untuk berjalan ke box telepon umum yang ada di pertokoan. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sakura datang dan mendapati bahwa dia tak ada? Sakura takkan bisa menghubunginya karena handphone-nya mati, kan? Dan, Sasori memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura dengan sabar, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang.

.

.

Festival musim panas adalah festival yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh penduduk Konoha. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, Sakura pasti sudah lupa akan festival ini. Ada banyak games berhadiah, pertunjukan musik jalanan yang memukau, serta bazaar-bazaar yang menjual beraneka macam barang. Sasuke tak banyak bicara seperti biasa, namun membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah teddy bear yang sekarang dibiarkannya bertengger di lehernya. Sakura sangat senang bisa pergi ke festival ini, dia tak bisa berhenti berbicara ini dan itu. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan baik, sambil sesekali menimpali dengan "Hn". Tak ada yang bisa membuat Sakura berbahagia lebih dari ini.

.

.

Sakura sedang merapikan rambutnya yang basah karena tersemprot air, hukuman karena mereka kalah dalam bermain game menembak bebek. Sangat konyol memang, Sakura agak takut memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang ada siku segitiga di sudut keningnya. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan 'Apa yang aku lakukan disini, di tempat ramai yang konyol, bermain permainan konyol dengan gadis konyol..' dan sama seperti Sakura, sebagian rambutnya basah.. Pasti dia sangat malu karena kalah dalam bermain game menembak bebek. Sakuralah yang memaksa mereka ikut games itu, berniat mendapatkan teddybear lainnya. Tapi, kadang kau tak selalu menang kan? Sakura menatap Sasuke yang merengut, namun sangat manis dilihat. Lebih manis lagi ekspresi Sasuke sewaktu dia disemprot air, gumam Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri,.. Dan hei, lihat itu!

Diseberangnya, terdapat sebuah stand yang gemerlapan bewarna pink, penuh dengan aksesori khas cewek. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah jepitan rambut yang sangat cantik, dengan hiasan bintang yang berkilauan. Belum sempat dia melangkahkan kaki ke stand itu,Sakura merasakan rintik-rintik air menjatuhi badannya. Hujan? Ini kan musim panas!

"Ayo, Sakura! Kita mencari tempat berteduh!" Seru Sasuke, menarik tangannya dan berlari ke kafe terdekat.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Saat ini, aku dan Sasuke berada dalam sebuah kafe yang teduh. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, kami memesan makan siang. Kulihat arloji putihku, pantas saja aku kelaparan, ternyata sudah jam 2 siang. Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Kusantap salad buahku sekenanya, pandanganku terpatri pada Sasuke yang sudah menyantap habis yakiniku iris tomatnya, sekarang dia sibuk menyeruput jus tomatnya dan sesekali melihat keluar jendela.

"Hujannya sangat lebat ya, Sasuke-kun. Padahal saat ini musim panas." celetukku.

"Iya. Meskipun hujan lebat, cuacanya terasa sangat kering. Hujan lebat di musim panas..., bumi kita benar-benar telah kehilangan kestabilan iklim. Ingat banjir dan longsor di Cina akibat hujan musim panas minggu kemarin?" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku pergi bersama Sasuke tidak untuk mendengar ceramah tentang ketidakstabilan iklim.

.

Tapi, aku akan mengingatnya, mungkin berguna untuk tugas biologi yang dikumpul minggu depan.

.

Tidaaak! Apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah aku pergi bersamanya karena ada yang mau dibicarakan? Sasuke-kun tak kelihatan ingin mengajakku bicara tentang apapun, padahal aku kan menunggunya.

"Ngg,… Sasuke-kun, …" cicitku.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku. Aku pikir aku bisa menjadi aktris terhebat karena bisa menyembunyikan kegugupanku dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku.. suka tempat ini…" jawabku cepat-cepat.

"… Tapi, Sasuke-kun kan tidak suka tempat yang banyak orang…" tambahku lagi. Aku memang bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja mengajakku ke festival yang ramai?

"Hampir selalu…" jawabnya, sedingin jus strawberry yang ada dihadapanku. Jawabannya membingungkan dan tak menjelaskan apapun padaku. Hening diantara kami, aku sibuk memikirkan topic yang cocok untuk dibicarakan. Mungkin Sasuke tidak suka aku bertanya tentang alasannya mengajakku?

"Kau kelihatan berhubungan baik dengan Akasuna, ya.."ucap Sasuke akhirnya, tanpa menoleh padaku sama sekali. Aku tersedak jus strawberry-ku sendiri. Berhubungan 'baik'? Tentu saja, Aku kan sahabatnya!

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Eh, iyaa... Aku tak apa-apa.. Aku dan Sasori-kun sahabat masa kecil sebelum dia pindah ke Suna.." jelasku. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba membicarakan Sasori?

"Menurutmu dia tampan?"

"Eeeeh?" Aku sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sasori sangat tampan! Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang bilang tidak.." jawabku acuh sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku agak sedikit kecewa, kenapa Sasuke repot-repot mengajakku pergi hanya untuk berbicara tentang Sasori. Tunggu, mungkinkah Sasuke.. rrr... cemburu? Aku tak bisa menepuk jidatku tanpa alasan didepan Sasuke, jadi aku menggantinya dengan mencubit keras pahaku, sebagai hukuman karena merasa ge-er. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa ge-er. Sasuke cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Sasori ? Tambahan lagi, aku belakangan ini menjauhinya, bukan? Hebat! Sama sekali tak terpikir olehku.

"Tch! Dia tak lebih baik dariku,si merah itu.." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Sudah, lupakan. Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Sasuke kelihatan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jantungku berdegup keras menghentak-hentak. Menyaksikan Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat galau sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa, apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kegalauannya disebabkan dia cemburu UNTUKMU. Aku merasa seperti berada di taman langit yang penuh dengan bunga sebelum suara lengkingan seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun! Tidak mungkin! Dia bersama...si Haruno?" Segerombolan gadis masuk kafe tersebut dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah mereka, diikuti semua pasang mata yang ada di kafe. Norak sekali memang. Mukaku merasa terbakar.

"Tck. Berisik. Ayo, kita pergi!" kata Sasuke, kemudian menarik tanganku keluar dari kafe, untungnya hujan sudah reda. Segerombolan gadis itu mengikuti dan mengejar kami dalam diam, aku tak tahan untuk menengok ke belakang sepuluh langkah sekali. Yang kudapati adalah deathglare mematikan dan gertakan tanpa suara. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri yang rasanya tiba-tiba berubah pahit.

"Sakura, abaikan saja mereka.." ucap Sasuke acuh, kemudian menggenggam tanganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kikuk. Sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata mengalir dari tanganku, dari bagian yang disentuh Sasuke, masuk dalam pembuluh darahku dan tersebar ke otak hingga diseluruh tubuhku. Sesuatu itu, rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Aku tersenyum, tak peduli lagi pada gerombolan gadis bodoh yang membuntuti dan berbisik-bisik dibelakang kami, kehadiran mereka bagaikan deburan ombak di seberang pulau, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup bagaikan musik latar belakang sebuah drama yang pemeran utamanya adalah aku dan Sasuke. Aku juga tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang seharusnya dibicarakan Sasuke padaku, genggaman tangannya pada tanganku sudah lebih dari yang bisa kuharapkan.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sakura Haruno menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan, matanya menolak untuk terpejam, menolak untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang bulan, menginginkan agar waktu terhenti dan hari tak berganti. Sakura ingin agar semua hari yang dia lalui bisa seindah hari ini, karena itu dia tak ingin hari ini berlalu, cemas andaikan hari esok tak seindah hari ini, atau semua yang dia alami tadi hanya sekedar mimpi. Detik demi detik berlalu, Sakura masih menggeliat-geliat ke kiri dan ke kanan, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya dan matanya tak mau terlelap, sampai sang bulan berkhianat pergi digantikan mentari sama berkhianatnya dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat.

.

.

Esoknya,...

Sakura merasakan secercah sinar lembut merembes melalui jendelanya. Tapi, dia belum mau terjaga. Hari kemaren merupakan hari yang terlalu indah, membuainya sampai ke alam mimpi. Sakura masih tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur, mengenang saat-saat dia ke festival bersama Sasuke,ketika lagi-lagi gempa 9 skala Richter menghantam kamarnya.

_Gubraaaaaakk!_

"Nee-chan! Mau tidur sampai kapan? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" Sakura terlonjak dari tempat , Konohamaru-Baka!

"Apa yang kau... " omelan Sakura terhenti melihat angka yang ditodong oleh jarum jam meja minnie mouse-nya. Setengah TUJUH! Gawat!

"...AAAAAAAAAAAA... Aku kesiangan!" pekik Sakura kemudian dengan sekali sentakan langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi, menghiraukan rasa pusing akibat berdiri tiba-tiba maupun kekesalannya terhadap Konohamaru yang tanpa rasa sopan sedikitpun menggedor-gedor kamarnya, menyeretnya paksa dari alam mimpi yang indah menuju alam nyata yang kejam.

"Sasori sudah datang ya?" teriak Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Konohamaru, bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Eh? Belum .. "

Sakura agak heran dan melanjutkan mandinya dengan kilat. Selama sepuluh menit mandi-ganti baju-menyiapkan tas-nya, Sakura melaksanakannya secepat mungkin, dia takut Sasori tiba-tiba datang mejemput dan dia belum siap sama sekali, padahal ini sudah lewat setegah tujuh. Namun, setelah dia sarapan, Sasori masih belum datang, padahal mereka biasanya sudah sampai di sekolah pukul setengah tujuh pas. Apa dia juga terlambat? Mana mungkin, Sasori belum pernah terlambat, dia benci semua hal tentang menunggu dan ditunggu orang. Mungkin dia harus datang lebih awal karena urusan lombanya itu? Tidak,lombanya kan sudah selesai. Selain itu, Sasori tak pernah absen memberitahunya seandainya dia berangkat duluan. Setelah gigitan kedua, roti panggang jatah sarapannya ditinggal begitu saja di atas piring dan Sakura bergegas mengambil tas ranselnya dengan tangan kiri dan menyambar iphone nya yang ada diatas meja dengan tangan kanan, sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah berada di jok belakang motor Konohamaru yang sudah akan berangkat dalam waktu 30 detik.

"Konohamaru! Aku pergi denganmu, ya! Antar aku dulu!" teriak Sakura seenak jidat-lebarnya. Konohamaru langsung mendelik, namun tetap mematuhi Nee-channya meskipun tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Sakura mengabaikannya, dia sibuk menelepon Sasori untuk memastikan Sasori sudah berangkat atau belum. Bagaimana kalau mereka berselisih jalan? Tapi, handphone Sasori tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Kemana sih, dia?

Setibanya di sekolah,..

Sakura sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ulah FG Sasori yang memuakkan dan bersitegang dengan mereka tiga kali dalam sehari, hanya karena dia bersahabat dengan Sasori. Tapi, dia belum pernah bersitegang dengan FG Sasuke, karena dia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke semenjak SMA. Fakta bahwa dia baru saja pergi ke festival musim panas hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, dan ketahuan (Sakura yakin sekelompok perempuan kemarin adalah anak sekolahnya) Sakura sadar bahwa dia baru saja menambah jumlah musuh sebanyak dua kali lipat atau lebih. Namun, Sakura tak mengira kalau reaksinya datang secepat ini, tepat sedetik setelah dia baru saja sampai di sekolah. Ya ampun! Ini kan masih pagi! Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bersyukur dia sampai di sekolah tepat sebelum bel berbunyi. Apa yang terjadi?

**Flashback On**

_Konohamaru baru saja menurunkan Sakura didepan gerbang sekolahnya._

"_Hei, Itu dia! Si kepala pink HARUNO!" teriak seorang murid perempuan yang bercepol dua. Tanpa komando, semua makhluk berkromosom xx disana langsung membentuk barikade mengepung Sakura, sekaligus memblokir jalannya masuk gerbang sekolahnya sendiri. Sakura merasa sangat ngeri, jumlah mereka sekitar dua puluhan orang dan bertambah banyak, bahkan beberapa anak perempuan lain bergabung dengan barikade tersebut dari dalam sekolah._

"_Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan! Biarkan aku lewat!" teriaknya lantang dan menggeleggar, padahal sebenarnya dia sendiri sangat panik. Satu lawan dua puluh? Yang benar saja!_

"_Eeeehhh,... tunggu dulu! Kami ingin mengobrol sedikit denganmu.." kata gadis bercepol itu sinis_

"_Kau!.. Pertama-tama, kau selalu bergelayut Sasori-kun kemana sajaa..Dan,.. kami sangat membenci ITU, tentu saja!.." kata si gadis dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.._

_._

"_... Namun, kami biarkan saja, kau tahu kenapa? Karena Saso-kun kami sepertinya senang denganmu... Dia memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda dan kami bisa menduga kalau dia menyukaimu" lanjutnya lagi. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya (mengingat dua lusin lawan di depan mata). Lagi-lagi persoalan dia dekat dengan Sasori. _

"_Dan, kemaren, kau memutuskan untuk mencampakkan Saso-kun kami, dan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke-kun kami? Ha? KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? " teriaknya lantang, membakar kemarahan massa yang berjalan horror semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sakura merasakan bahaya, tak punya pilihan lain, dia berteriak nyaring._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" selagi kepungan itu bingung karena takut suara lengkingan Sakura terdengar sampai ke ruagan guru, Sakura menerobos kepungan dan berlari sekuat kakinya bisa membawanya. _

"_HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII! LARI KEMANA KAU!"_

**Flashback Off**

Dan disinilah dia, berjalan ngos-ngosan masuk kedalam kelas, persis di belakang Kabuto-sensei, sehingga teman-teman sekelasnya tak ada yang punya kesempatan membully-nya seperti tadi, kecuali hanya menatap dengan pandangan horror. Dia segera berjalan ke bangkunya dibelakang dan mencari-cari tatapan hazel menenangkan sahabatnya, Sasori, dia sudah tak sabar menggadu ini dan itu, yang kemudian tak dijumpainya. Bangkunya kosong. Sasori tidak hadir hari itu. Kemana dia?

.

.

Sakura, sama seperti semua anak di KHS, tidak pernah bisa berhenti membenci Kabuto-sensei yang selalu memberikan pelajaran yang tingkat kesulitannya dua tingkat diatas seharusnya, ditambah tugas dan latihan yang bergunung-gunung. Karena itu, tak heran apabila semua orang ingin pelajaran Fisika Kabuto-sensei cepat berakhir -kecuali Hinata, sepertinya-. Anehnya, kalau kau ingin sesuatu berlalu dengan cepat, sesuatu itu, entah bagaimana justru berjalan semakin lambat. Begitulah yang dirasakan semua siswa XI IPA1 (minus Hinata), termasuk Sakura. Bahkan, keinginan Sakura agar pelajaran dengan Kabuto-sensei ini lebih cepat berakhir, jauh lebih besar dari setiap orang di kelas. Kenapa? Mengerjakan soal-soal ini saja sudah sungguh sangat menyiksa batin dan membuat uring-uringan, apalagi kalau kau harus mengerjakannya sendirian tanpa teman berdiskusi, atau sekedar mencuri canda tawa. Sasori tak ada, Ino masih tak menyapa-nya, dan Hinata secara ajaib tak menjawab panggilannya berkali-kali, meski Sakura lebih curiga kalau itu dikarenakan kesukaan Hinata pada Fisika yang tak bisa diinterupsi siapapun. Sakura tak berani melirik, apalagi menyapa Sasuke setelah semua yang terjadi pagi ini. Dan, disinilah dia, Sakura Haruno, berjuang mengerjakan soal-soal Fisika selama dua jam pelajaran penuh yang serasa seharian sambil mencuri kesempatan menggunakan iphone-nya, menelepon Sasori agar cepat-cepat datang. Namun, tak peduli berapa kali pun Sakura mencoba, handphone Sasori tetap tak bisa dihubungi. Sakura pun dengan putus asa berkali-kali mencoba menelepon kerumahnya, namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Sakura mulai cemas, perasaannya tidak enak. Kemana perginya bocah satu itu?

.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran Fisika yang mengerikan telah berakhir, Sakura dengan asal mengumpulkan buku latihannya, tahu benar bahwa dia tak mengerjakannya dengan maksimal. Sakura sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya ketika,..

"Hinata.." panggil Kabuto-sensei. Hinata yang terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan buku latihannya mengangkat tangannya dan yang duduk dibelakang Hinata dan nyaris terlambat awalnya tak memperhatikannya, dan sekarang semuanya tampak jelas, Hinata agak berbeda karena memakai kacamata hari itu (biasanya kan Hinata tidak memakai kacamata), tapi tak bisa menutupi matanya yang bengkak dan memerah serta wajahnya yang agak pucat. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan nilai tugas hari ini. Kau tidak membuat latihan, buku latihanmu kosong.." kata Kabuto-sensei dingin.

"Maaf, Kabuto-sensei..." kata Hinata pelan sambil menunduk, bulir-bulir air mata tampak jatuh dari wajahnya, Sakura bisa melihat dari sela-sela jari tangannya. Seluruh kelas membeku seketika, kemudian mulai terdengar bisik-bisik antara semua anak yang semakin lama semakin keras, membicarakan _Hinata Granger_ yang tiba-tiba tidak membuat apapun selama dua jam pelajaran. Ya ampun, apa obatnya habis? Hinata? Tidak membuat tugas? Apa dunia akan kiamat? Apakah matahari sudah terbit dari barat? Tidak ada seorangpun murid XI IPA1 yang berani mengabaikan tugas, bahkan Naruto yang paling pemalas sekalipun. Semua orang pasti menyelesaikannya, meski ada efek samping teler dan muntah-muntah.

Kemudian, Kabuto-sensei keluar dari kelas beserta sebagian besar murid, yang masih berbisik-bisik dan sesekali menoleh pada Hinata. Sakura berjalan kearah Hinata dan meletakkan tangannya pada punggung Hinata, berniat memberikan sedikit penghiburan. Toh, bagaimanapun Hinata yang selalu disampingnya ketika Sasori dan Ino tidak ada, bahkan hari ini. Tapi,..

"Plaaak".. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika Hinata menepis tangannya, keras. Biarlah, Hinata sikapnya memang jutek begitu kadang-kadang. Ingat, ketika dia menyebut seni sebagai _rongsokan _dan berdebat dengan Sasori di perpustakaan? Hinata dan Sasori memang kadang suka berdebat tentang seni dan pengetahuan. Tak heran, sebab Hinata punya otak kiri yang berkembang pesat sehingga ahli dalam pelajaran eksak, sama pesatnya dengan otak kanan Sasori, si jenius seni. Otak yang agak berat sebelah membuat mereka saling berdebat satu sama lain. Hinata, yang otak kirinya dominan tak mengerti segala macam seni dan tak bisa mengapresiasi seni. Sasori, meskipun jenius luar biasa dalam urusan seni, tetap pintar dalam dunia eksak, tak salah kata psikolog kalau orang yang dominan otak kanannya mempunyai kecerdasan yang seimbang disemua aspek.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Sasori tidak ada dan Hinata tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, kelihatan sangat sedih dan berduka. Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka? Apa Sakura ketinggalan sesuatu? Sakura mengingat-ngingat dulu bukannya Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai Sasori?

**Flashback On**

"_... dan kau, Sasori-kun, sampai kapan kau akan mengekori si Jidat ini kemana saja, ha? Biarkan saja dia sendirian, kau tak usah terlalu baik padanya,... " sembur Ino kejam. Sakura kesal berusaha menyentil Ino. Sasori hanya stay cool saja, walaupun pipinya memerah. Dia melirik jus strawberry Sakura yang sudah habis. __Hinata tak berkedip memperhatikan Sasori._

"_Kuambilkan jus yang baru untukmu." Kata Sasori lembut, kemudian bangkit ke counter jus. _

"_Trims, Saso-kun..." kata Sakura sambil lalu. __Hinata masih memperhatikan punggung Sasori yang berbalik ke counter jus._

"_Sasori-san. Dia sangat tampan, ya. Baik sekali dia, mengambilkan jus yang baru untukmu..." kata Hinata, agak keras__. Dahi Sakura berkerut mendengarkan omongan Hinata. Oke, Hyuuga Hinata memang sangat cantik, baik, kalem, dan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang bangsawan. Tapi, FG Sasori yang ganas-ganas membuat Sakura tanpa sadar jadi agak paranoid kepada siapapun yang mempunyai gelagat menyukai Sasori._

"_Kalau aku bilang mereka pacaran, kau percaya kan, Hina-chan?" kata Ino. Hinata mengangguk._

" _Tuh, kan.. Baka Forehead! Semua orang yang punya mata juga tahu kalau kalian punya gaya tarik menarik satu sama lain.."sambung Ino lagi._

"_Jangan bahas Fisika disini, Pig! Tak cukup kah soal-soal tadi, semuanya? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali Baka, aku dan Sasori tak seperti itu.." ujar Sakura ketus._

"_Benarkah? Kalau kubilang aku menyukai Sasori-san, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata__. Beberapa gadis yang duduk dekat mereka memandang garang pada Hinata. Sakura merasa kesal, mungkin karena Hinata kini ikut-ikutan meledeknya._

**Flashback Off**

Sasori dan Hinata. Maniak seni dan kutu buku. Otak kanan dan otak kiri. Perpaduan yang sangat serasi, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan oh, bukannya Sasori baru-baru ini mengatakan kalau dia sepertinya menyukai seseorang? Mungkinkah itu Hinata?

Namun, entah kenapa ketika mengingat kemungkinan itu, sesuatu dalam perutnya menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman. 'Aduh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sasori hanya sahabatku, kan? Dan, aku menyukai Sasuke.' gumam Sakura. Tapi, kenapa sesuatu dalam perutnya terasa tak nyaman begini ya?

Dan,

Oh, tunggu! Kalau memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka (perut Sakura bergejolak lagi) dan saat ini Hinata kelihatan kacau, apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasori? Sakura menduga, dia punya firasat mengenai sesuatu ini. Firasat tidak enak. Dibunuh atau tidak oleh Hinata yang jutek, Sakura merasa perlu berbicara dengan Hinata terutama tentang keberadaan Sasori.

"Hina-chan,... kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Yang ditanya hanya membatu. Apakah Hinata tahu sesuatu tentang keberadaan Sasori? Tanggapan Hinata yang dingin membuat Sakura urung untuk menanyakannya, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Dia sangat mencemaskan Sasori saat ini.

"Ngg,.. Hina-chan,.. kau tahu dimana Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura akhirnya, tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Hinata membuang muka, tak menjawab. Beberapa bulir air mata menjatuhi pipinya lagi.

"Hinata-chan,..." ucap Sakura. Tiba-tiba,..

"Sakura,.." kata sebuah suara dalam persis dibelakangnya, membuat Sakura terlonjak , jantungnya nyaris mangkat dari tahtanya diantara tulang rusuknya. Suara itu,.. Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dan paru-parunya serasa kehabisan udara ketika mendapati mukanya hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari sang Uchiha.

"Si rambut merah itu,.. Kenapa hanya dia yang kau pedulikan? Apa hebatnya dia? Apa aku lebih baik dari dia?" tanya Sasuke tanpa diduga dengan nada datar yang mengerikan, setelah memundurkan kepalanya sedikit. Sakura merasa waktu berhenti saat itu, tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, Sasuke sangat manis, namun Sakura tiba-tiba kaget karena tiba-tiba Hinata mendelik kepada mereka, menggebrak meja, dan pergi keluar kelas, masih bercucuran air mata. Pasti, ada sesuatu antara Sasori dan Hinata.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi antara Sasori dan Hinata bisa diurus nanti. Sakura masih sangat terhenyak dengan kenyataan kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba menyapanya di siang bolong. Sasuke seperti menangkap perubahan air muka Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura baru akan menjawab ketika,...

"Sakura! Ikut aku!" seru sebuah suara yang dikenalnya, menyeretnya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, pujaannya. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan tenaga supernya, Sakura seharusnya bisa menyentak tangan cantik yang lancang itu, namun Sakura terlalu shock ketika menyadari pemilik itu. Ino Yamanaka, yang merupakan errrr... sahabatnya.

"Hei, sakit! Lepaskan!" akhirnya Sakura menyentak tangan itu , sesampainya mereka di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Tak mengertikah Ino kalau dia baru saja merusak momen berharganya dengan Sasuke? Wajah Ino tak mengekspresikan apapun, namun suaranya sedingin es.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka! Benarkah , kau berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun, kemaren?" tanya Ino, tak percaya. Ino kelihatannya lupa sama sekali kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa?" balas Sakura dingin. Jadi, bagaimana Ino? Aku berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke kan? Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau kemaren harusnya pergi bersama Sasori-kun? Aku bertemu dengannya kemaren di taman. Kau gila? Kau berkencan dengan dua idola sekolah kita sekaligus!" pekik Ino tak percaya. Tunggu, apanya yang pergi kencan dengan Sasori.

Hening sesaat ketika Sakura mencoba memproses kata-kata Ino.

"Eeeh? Kau bertemu Saso-kun?... Aaaaaaaaaakkkhhhhhhh!" seketika kesadaran menimpa Sakura, menohoknya tepat di jantung. Ini dia yang dia lupakan sejak kemarin! Dia kemaren lusa juga berjanji pada Sasori bahwa mereka kemaren seharusnya bertemu, kan? Dan, Sakura, lupa sama sekali, karena beberapa saat setelahnya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan diajak Sasuke juga! Sasori, kenapa Sakura bisa lupa janjinya sendiri?

Sakura tak tahu kenapa dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino yang terperangah. Sakura menerobos begitu saja sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang ingin menyudutkannya, mengambil tasnya di kelas,tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya langsung menuju gerbang depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Habis ini kelas Anko-sensei!" Sakura tak sempat mengacuhkan peringatan Ino. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sekalipun, Sakura berlari dan melompat pagar sekolahnya. Dia sudah lari sedemikian cepatnya, sehingga ketika penjaga sekolah, Jiraiya baru akan menoleh dan menangkap sang murid bandel, Sakura sudah menghilang di perempatan jalan.

.

.

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa senekat itu, bolos dari sekolah. Tapi, perasaannya terasa sangat tidak enak mengenai Sasori yang absen dan tak bisa dihubungi. Dan, kemungkinan itu semua salah Sakura yang lupa pada janjinya sendiri. Mudah-mudahan Sasori baik-baik saja, tidak menunggunya seharian atau apa, kemaren cuaca sangat buruk dan Sakura tahu kalau Sasori benci menunggu. Tapi, Sasori tak menghubunginya sama sekali, bahkan tak datang ke sekolah tanpa kabar berita. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Tingkah Hinata entah kenapa membuatnya merasa semakin buruk.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah rumah Sasori. Sakura memperhatikan pintu pagarnya tak terkunci, kemudian masuk ke dalam pekarangan dan mengetuk pintu depan. Tak ada jawaban. Kemudian, Sakura mencoba masuk dan heran karena pintu rumah Sasori tak terkunci. Dia masuk dengan hati-hati. Ada perampok? Tapi, isi rumah Sasori baik-baik saja. Kemudian,

_Bruk! Gedubrak!_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "

Sakura tersandung sesuatu, kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Ketika membuka matanya, betapa ngerinya dia ketika melihat sosok putih pucat yang tiba-tiba ada didepan matanya.

"Hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" lengkingnya, mundur dengan mengesot-ngesot dan,..

_BRUK!_

Kepala belakangnya menghantam dinding. "Aduuh!" pekiknya. Sakura mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sakura melihat takut-takut kearah onggokan pucat itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, onggokan itu berambut merah,... Itu SASORI!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

**Uuh,.. akhirnya update juga chapter 5. Padahal Fanny tak ingin ceritanya panjang-panjang, tapi Fany selalu membuatnya sepanjang seperti ini. Semoga readers tidak bosan yaa,..**

**Sebelum fany dibunuh, Fany mengiyakan kalau adegan Sasori yang menyewa restoran lantai teratas itu terinspirasi Sinichi-Ran di detective conan, tapi cuma itu aja kok.**

**Dan, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang MATI. Sasori tidak MATI, percayalah. Dan, Fany sangat bingung, apakah Fany seharusnya memberitahu saja pairingnya atau tidak. Fany tak ingin alur ceritanya mudah ditebak, tapi sangat sulit membuat chemi diantara tokohnya disini. Tapi, bagi reders apakah chemi-nya kerasa? SasuSaku? SasoSaku? Bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

**Tapi, bagaimana fic ini sejauh ini? masih aneh, apa bertambah aneh dan njelimet? Bentar lagi tamat kok, janji.. mm,.. mungkin 3 chapter lagi paling banyak. heheheeh**

**Special Thanks to**

**Midori Kumiko****, Sasori No Danna (my Imouto), ****Putri Luna****, Anasasori29,**** Rizuka Hanayuuki, ****Hikaru Kin****, Nosebleed Afa, akira, Eky-chan, ss holic, ****Yuu Yurino**** , jjluvever**** all silent readers.**

**Mohon, RnR ya**

**Pleeeeeeaaaase! **

**RnR sangat penting bagi kesehatan mental Fany sebagai author disini.**

**Trims,**


End file.
